The Sorting Hat's Mistake
by ollieu
Summary: After DH Hermione returns for her final year at Hogwarts but things are far from smooth.. Students are immediately forced to sort into houses again, leading to disastrous results.. But more worrying is the strange attacks that start to happen in the school. Malfoy is forced to confront his fate, responsibility and ultimately himself, along the way helping the DA find the culprit..
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Would just like to say that if you have ended up here reading this, thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this fic. Just a word of caution however that you may have to be a bit patient for the Dramione scenes and stuff like that to come up as this is a drama/thriller story as well as a romance one. Also, this is sort of set in a parallel universe, so some character's haven't died and there may be some new characters as well. Set after Deathly Hallows. Happy reading, and please review!_  
_

_He held on to her, not letting go..._

_"You don't deserve to live, you're dirt, an inferior birth and bad blood!" he kept on growling, making his grasp even tighter. Tears started to spill over the girl's face, as she tried get out of his grasp but no, he was too strong..._

_Why? she thought as she took her final breaths... Why?_

The Burrow - End of August

It was sunset and in the grassy plains that surrounded the burrow, an eager owl was flying across towards the window where Ginny Weasley was in the process of washing up the evening dishes. As Ginny glanced up lazily, her heart missed a beat as Errol smacked into the window right in front of her, as he often did.

"Silly owl," said Ginny silently as Fred and George came into the kitchen, wondering what the sudden noise was about.

Errol, by this time, had managed to get up and squeeze past the window which had been left slightly ajar. Ginny noticed many letters in his beak and frowned at the blank letter which lay at the very top. As she took the letters from Errol, she noticed that it had no Hogwarts mark on it, so it definitely wasn't from school...

"Oi!" said Ginny, as Fred stole the letter from her, having sneakily crept up from behind.

"Oooh! I wonder who it's from!" said George mockingly, as he blocked her beside the kitchen table; preventing her from chasing after Fred.

"That's NONE of your business!" shouted Ginny, just as Mrs Weasley entered the room.

"Will you stop making so much noise, I'm trying to concentrate on your robes!" She was clearly irritated from being interrupted.

"What?" said Fred and George simultaneously.

But Mrs Weasley was too preoccupied, specifically in attempting to unstitch a Gryffindor badge from the robe in her hand, so she ignored them. The robe looked disastrous, with a lot of it's red threading having been pulled out.

"Honestly...Don't they realize how hard it is to unstitch these blasted things..." muttered Mrs Weasley, as she began to turn away, back to the living room.

"Mum! What the HELL are you doing?" said Fred horrified, as Ginny grabbed the chance and snatched her letter away from his hand.

"I haven't even had a chance to see who it's from!" explained Ginny, as she sat down at the table and began to open her letter.

"Never mind that!" said Fred and George, clearly preoccupied in seeing their mother destroying clothes, rather than repairing them, the latter of which was a common sight of Mrs Weasley.

"Oh my god!" said Ginny, clearly shocked, causing the twins attention and their mother's back to her.

"What is it?" said George with a certain urgency. It was rare to see Ginny upset.

"It's from Neville... Saying that-"

But George snatched the letter away and began to read, ad soon Fred was right behind him.

They re-sighted:

_Dear Ginny,_

_It's absolutely ridiculous! _

_Perhaps they've lost their minds but anyhow I suppose we have no choice but to do it. I can't believe we have to be sorted _again. _What are they thinking? Do they not trust the students anymore? _

_Thanks by the way for the Mandrake silencing potion book; it was really helpful. Speaking of which, I think I've decided on my career now. I was pondering over it for a long time but I've finally decided on what to do with my life. I want to become a Herbology teacher, even if Gran's against it. She's always (as you know) wanted me to become an Auror like my parents, but I just don't think I fit the criteria. I learned from Harry to stick up to what you believe in, no matter what other people think. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy your last week of the holiday and see you soon._

_Neville_

_P.S. Meet me at cabin 24 at Kings Cross, Luna and Seamus will be there too._

"Well, sounds like a good career to me; the Ministry is all over the place as it is so-"

"Never mind that!" said George with annoyance, but upon looking at his mother's angry face and crossed arms mumbled,

"Although congrats to Neville..."

"What on earth is he talking about in the beginning?" said Ginny.

Mrs Weasley sighed. She was _just_ about to get to before being interrupted...

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, another owl came flying through the kitchen window.

"There's two letters," said Fred, as he placed coins into the pocket tied to the owl's feet, and took the letters.

"From Hogwarts..." he muttered.

"Funny isn't it?" said George.

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"You shouldn't have any letters from school. You don't need any extra books or equipment as such for seventh year..." said Fred, as he passed her letter to her.

It was at this point that Ron entered the room, panting, with his quidditch gear on.

"Well, I think I flew pretty well today..." he said proudly, but no one was listening. George threw a letter at Ron. He caught it, and glanced at the Hogwarts seal before sitting down by the kitchen table. By now everyone had sat down and began to open their letters.

Mrs Weasley, who was the last one standing, folded her arms before saying,

"It's all there... Well, no _everything. _Only someone from the Order can tell you the exact reason behind their odd behavior..." she said, in a much darker tone than she had used previously.

They were lucky enough to conveniently sitting quite close to a member of the Order of the Phoenix .


	2. Chapter 2

Privet Drive

"Petunia!" said Vernon, who was currently sitting in the living room, filling out Dudley's university application papers, while Dudley on the contrary was staring at the TV screen, playing on his xbox.

"What is it darling?" said Petunia in a sickly sweet tone, popping her head out from the kitchen.

"Get me some tea, and tell that piece of muck upstairs to come down, I'd like to talk to him."

"Ok, sweetpea," said Petunia obediently, however the minute she was back in the kitchen she sighed. She was not at all happy in given the task to talk to her nephew; it usually ended quite horribly.

...

Harry mumbled in his sleep, before turning around in his bed to face Hedwig, who was in her cage at this moment, with a look of disdain. She really wished that he would let her out to go hunting. She hated owl pet food. It tasted mildly of plastic.

Harry's room was a mess, rubbish everywhere, socks scattered all over the place, and the latest Daily Prophet was lying on the floor, spilt with water.

Harry's trunk looked like it had been half packed, but there were still many school books and quills which lay on his table in a jumble.

Suddenly there was a loud BANG! and the house shook as if in an earthquake. Harry woke up with a start. He had been having a very strange dream of watching flying Pygmy Puffs with Ginny.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" he heard Uncle Vernon shout angrily from downstairs. Harry sighed. He thought this would happen. He _told_ them not to do it. It was too risky... He waited for Petunia's inevitable scream before sighing. _Again._

_..._

"Well, errrr," said Mr Weasley a little too brightly, staring at the mess he had created. He didn't no exactly what to say. Uncle Vernon stood in the middle of the kitchen, red in the face, staring at Mr Weasley as if he had grown two horns on his head, while Dudley stood gingerly with his mother by the entrance door, staring at Hermione, but not knowing exactly what he was doing there. Hermione was avoiding eye-contact from him as much as possible.

"Well?" said Uncle Vernon, now turning beetroot red. "How do you explain yourself? Do you not know HOW TO RUDDY DRIVE?!"

Harry couldn't understand how Mr Weasley continued to love muggles, after meeting such people like the Dursleys.

"Of course I do." said Mr Weasley lightly, his hands clasped in front like a waiter apologizing smoothly to an upset customer. "It was just an accident."

"An ACCIDENT?" bellowed Uncle Vernon. "What kind of idiot drives a bloody car into a kitchen, let alone A HOUSE?" said Uncle Vernon.

Harry stared at the scene in front of him. The kitchen, which... well wasn't exactly a kitchen anymore. The ford anglia had crashed into the windows of Petunia's newly painted kitchen, the front sticking into the floor and the back sticking bizarrely out of the house. Several neighbours had come to see the Dursley's half destroyed house, standing outside, whispering and talking to one another.

"Well, I'm sorry about your kitchen," said Mr Weasley, not knowing really what else to say. What followed was a _very_ awkward pause.

"Best be off then Harry, don't want to miss the dinner at home now do we?" said Mr Weasley, realizing that his conversation with Uncle Vernon had now died.

"Best. Be. Off?!" said Petunia hoarsely. "What about MY KITCHEN?"

"Ahh, I wouldn't worry about that, I suppose some Ministry people will be coming soon to repair the place and reset your memories, in about 5 minutes," said Mr Weasley, staring at his watch.

Vernon and Petunia stared at him incredulously. Mr Weasley didn't see it.

"Are you his girlfriend?" said Dudley suddenly to Hermione.

"What?" said Hermione, surprised that Dudley could actually speak.

"Let's go," Harry said sighing.

...

"Well," said Mr Weasley while driving. They had managed to get the car out of the kitchen, and rather ironically, the car had remained undamaged.

"I'm terribly sorry about all that back there, I didn't realize that the car might need tinkering after 6 years. One minute we were flying quite smoothly, and the next minute it had lost all it's enchantments!" said Mr Weasley, talking as if it were a perfectly normal conversation.

Harry caught a nervous glance from Hermione but looking out of the window as they passed the Houses of Parliament.

"I must say you have wonderful parents Hermione," said Mr Weasley warmly. Hermione smiled.

"Dentists. I find it fascinating. Although Molly disapproves of course. Lovely house too, your parents must get quite some galleons-I'm sorry, I mean shillings. Is that right?" said Mr Weasley.

"Pounds sir," corrected Hermione. "Muggles haven't used shillings in years."

"Of yes, of course, that's right." said Mr Weasley, as if mentally correcting himself.

"Umm, sir?" said Harry.

"Yes Harry."

"Why weren't we allowed to go to the Burrow by floo powder, disapparation or portkey?" asked Harry. It had been bugging his mind, ever since they had left.

"Ahh, well," said Mr Weasley sighing. The atmosphere felt like it had gone a shade darker.

"I think you should have a look at the Daily Prophet," he said with a sigh, passing it to the back seat.

"That's today's by the way. Doesn't tell you everything though."

"Deatheaters... still at large?" said Hermione, reading the title.

"Yes," said Mr Weasley. "Have to be careful. Some people, including myself, think that there are imposters in the Ministry, deatheaters, such as Lucius Malfoy, although I think he's going to get sacked any day now."

"Still, I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts." said Hermione. "Be in Gryffindor again and everything."

"My god, haven't you heard?" said Mr Weasley in shock.

"Heard what?" said Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"Well, best leave it for later. Your letters must have changed address, clever man Dumbledore, always knows what he's doing. I suppose Molly's reading the letters with the kids right now." said Mr Weasley while looking into the distant sunset.

Harry and Hermione turned to look at each other. _What on earth was he talking about?_


	3. Chapter 3

Malfoy Manor

"What?" snapped Lucius, who had just been informed by his house-elf of some alarming news.

"The... umm..." stammered the house-elf in terror,"Ministry...Think Deatheaters...at Hogwarts...perhaps Polyjuice Potion..."

Lucius narrowed his eyes.

"Ministry getting paranoid...?" he whispered to himself, turning away.

"Get my wife." he ordered sternly, staring out of the window.

"Yes...sir!" said the house-elf, who then vanished in a flash.

Lucius couldn't understand. The dark lord had gone, and many deatheaters, including himself, had fled. What business did they have at Hogwarts? They were no longer in debt of serving the dark lord. And frankly, though it may have not been obvious, certainly not to the elf, Lucius was concerned. Very worried. Or rather, frightened. Very frightened indeed.

"Your wife, sir." said the elf reappearing, before vanishing again.

Narcissa entered the room quickly, only vaguely concerned as to why Lucius would ring her. She hardly talked to him now, for, in her opinion, he had been a terrible husband, as well as a disappointing father. He had failed to protect Draco. He had given his _own son_ to the dark lord like bait in order to save his own skin, and Narcissa hated him for it. She had never forgiven him and was thoroughly convinced that she never would.

"What is it?" she said, coldly.

"Have you read these?" asked Lucius, holding up a copy of the Daily Prophet and a Hogwarts letter addressed to Draco.

"Of course," said Narcissa blankly, staring at her husband as if he had been confunded. "I am not as unobservant as you seem to think I am, Lucius."

"What does it mean?" asked Lucius, partly to himself, staring at the photo of deatheaters on the Daily Prophet.

"It means you had better be careful. I don't care what you do now, but you have promised me that you would never get involved again. You have messed up enough of this family as it is. Don't go even further in embarrassing us," said Narcissa hoarsely.

There was a tense silence, where only the sound of the wood crackling in the fireplace could be heard.

"What is going to happen, though? Even if I do nothing, surely I will be suspected and-"

"I do not care about you," said Narcissa bluntly, starting at her husband with vacant eyes.

"What?" said Lucius, looking at his wife incredulously.

"It is your fault that our family is in disgrace and is looked down upon. It is your fault-" began Narcissa, as she felt her anger starting to boil over. How could be so senseless? So stupid?

"So it's all MY fault is it?" sneered Lucius. "Perhaps, if you had had a little more_ trust_-"

"I did nothing." intervened Narcissa darkly. "All I wanted to do was protect Draco, that's _all_."

"So you went to Severus Snape, _great_ plan!" said Lucius sarcastically, slapping the Daily Prophet on the the table.

"I had no choice!" snapped Narcissa in defense.

"You could have trusted me!" retorted Lucius.

For a moment, Narcissa simply stared.

"Look at you," she said, shaking her head. "Even now you are selfish. You do not worry if a deatheater in disguise goes to Hogwarts and threatens Draco, blackmailing him to do terrible deeds and thus ending up in Azkaban like his pathetic father!"

"You are being paranoid Narcissa, Draco is perfectly safe," said Lucius passively, turning away from her in exhaustion. They had had such conversations multiple times since May.

"Well, he certainly wasn't _last time_ now was he?" said Narcissa angrily.

"_That_ was different." said Lucius abruptly.

"How can you talk like that?" whispered Narcissa in disbelief.

"Well, what do you suggest I should have done? We had no choice!" bellowed Lucius, turning around to stare at his wife with desperation.

"I want Draco to change. He, unlike you, still has time. I don't want him to follow the footsteps of his disgraced father," said Narcissa sourly.

"What do you mean?" stammered Lucius.

"I mean it doesn't concern you. I will do everything in my power to protect Draco and make sure that he is safe."

"And what about me?" asked Lucius, dreading the answer.

"I told you Lucius, I do not care about you anymore," said Narcissa dismissively. She then proceeded to walk steadily out of the room, leaving Lucius to bathe in his disgrace and regret.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:

Ok, so I usually do not intrude into the stories I write, but I just have to say I'm terribly sorry! Before I type up a story and present it to you all, I write it all down in my special red book. However, this went missing! I spent forever searching for it and found it... under the sofa. UNDER THE SOFA. Pathetic, right? Anyway, due to THAT I haven't published any chapters for a long time and so I am very sorry.

And now I will shut up and let the story continue...

King's Cross

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express, counting the brass plates which showed numbers of each of the cabins as they passed.

"Here it is," said Hermione, as she walked into the cabin.

Inside sat a much more healthy-looking Neville, Luna and Seamus.

"Neville!" said Harry with eagerness, "good to see you."

"You too, Harry. Had a good summer?" said Neville brightly, but Harry could tell that something was wrong. Seeing Neville close-up, he could see that there were tear stains on his cheeks.

"What's wrong Neville?" asked Ginny, as they all filed into the room, Hermione closing the blinds on the doors to stop outsiders from looking inside.

"He just had an argument with his grandmother. Apparently she's still convinced that Neville should become an auror. Partly Skeeter's fault of course," said Luna dreamily.

"What?" said Harry, turning towards Luna with a worried expression which was partly mixed with anger. Wherever Skeeter was concerned, it was never good news.

"In his interview for the Prophet, which he was forced into by his grandmother, Skeeter suggested that due to Neville's courageous acts, like killing the snake Nagini, he should become an auror," explained Seamus sourly.

"And ever since then, Neville's grandmother has take it in like some sort of sign, like a sign that it's his destiny," said Ginny, clearly irritated. She had known all of this from exchanging letters with Neville, but had been asked by Neville to not tell anyone.

"But it's his choice in the end!" burst out Hermione angrily, sitting up as Ron looked at her in shock. Usually Hermione was the one who was sensible and cool, looking at all possibilities in a situation.

"She can't just plan out his life for him!" continued Hermione but Neville interrupted.

"It's ok," said Neville firmly, his fists clenched tightly on his lap. "No one's going to change my mind. Not my grandmother, not the press, not even my parents who may have wished it," said Neville, his voice getting a little shaky towards the end.

There was an odd silence where everyone looked at Neville, some with admiration, others with concern.

"That's the spirit!" said Ron hesitantly, patting Neville on the back, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

"Talking of products, have you read the Quibbler at all?" asked Luna airily, looking at Harry.

"Not...really." said Harry with difficulty, partly because of Luna's rather strange timing in changing the subject. Of course, the other reason was because he had given up on the Quibbler, ever since Luna's father had used the paper to betray Harry to Voldemort. It was no grudge against Luna but...

"Well, you should!" said Luna eagerly as she began to search in her bag for something.

Harry looked at Ron with a pained expression, who looked back at Harry with equally the same amount of awkwardness. They both knew what they were thinking.

"You know there have been some changes to it. My father doesn't own it anymore," said Luna.

"Who does then?" asked Hermione, suddenly interested. Throughout the conversation she had been more preoccupied with reading the Prophet which did not display any good news on it's front pages. It was just as Mr. Weasley had said.

"I do," said Luna plainly, smiling, as everyone shifted their gaze to her in surprise.

"It's legal of course," said Luna, laughing at their facial expressions."I'm an adult now, so I have rights. I_ think_ my father wanted me to have it, something about being dishonest and not deserving it," she said, looking out the window, entering into a daydream with a frown.

Harry gulped uncomfortably. Clearly Mr Lovegood had not told her the full contents of why he was giving her daughter the newspaper, and neither that Harry, Ron and Hermione had paid him a visit.

"Anyway, here it is," said Luna, snapping back into reality, passing to them each a copy from her bag.

"You're my friends so you can have them for free. Already have good reviews you know!"

"What?" exclaimed Seamus, goggled to the first page.

After a short moment, Ginny sighed, Hermione put the paper down, Ron looked at Harry, and Harry looked at Luna.

"It's true," said Harry simply, scanning the headline once more.

_Sep 2 : issue 156#_

_Deatheaters turning into students? _

_(Perhaps they failed their NEWTS and want to retake)_

"So is my prediction correct?" asked Luna with interest.

"Read this," said Hermione, passing Luna a letter.

_August 19_

_Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley,_

_Before I begin, I suggest that you show this to the rest of your family, including the other members of the DA. _

_ You are probably aware of the recent rumors about deatheaters attempting to infiltrate Hogwarts. As a result, the Ministry have forced me to accept that all students must be sorted again due to procedure, a means of protection. The Ministry believes that the Deatheaters are planning to use polyjuice potion to impersonate themselves as students, similar to the "Moody Case" that you know doubt know of, which occurred 4 years ago. The Ministry, being in the state as it is, is taking extra precaution to wipe out all the deatheaters, at least in this country. Whether the __plans for__ impersonation are true, I cannot tell, however I must advice that you be careful. There is a possibility that deatheaters are trying to get into Hogwarts, althoigh what there purpose is, I have yet to look into. They have no leader or goal as to which they can follow however, I must remind you that these deatheaters are the probably the delusional, mentally unstable or perhaps insane, so they are harmless really. I will write soon and keep you posted. _

_Yours, with ever thoughtfulness, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. A trifling matter of gossip which you will no doubt her of soon. Narcissa Malfoy has asked to see me. She is filling a divorce between herself and Lucius Malfoy. _

"So it could be true-" began Luna.

"Or it could just be a pack of lies, started by somebody to get people scared," intervened Hermione sarcastically.

Harry turned away from his friends, stared at the setting sun outside the window, pondering over Dumbledore's letter. The Sorting Hat never lies, for it looks straight into your mind and soul. No polyjuice potion can change your mind into another person, thought Harry. So that was the method the Ministry was going to use...

Suddenly Harry was rudely interrupted from his thinking when the cabin door was abruptly opened, revealing sounds of laughter, jeers and boos from outside, before closing again.

Draco Malfoy had stumbled into the cabin, hardly conscious. His blond hair was a mess, with burnt marks all over his clothes, face and arms. He had clearly been jinxed and cursed.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" said Seamus furiously, but Draco didn't seem to take any notice. He shifted into the middle of the cabin, where Luna was still continuing to read the Quibbler, and Ron was looking at him with faint disgust. But Draco's eye's moved towards Hermione, who was sitting next to Neville. As he slumped towards her, she tensed up, her eyes clouding in confusion.

"I'm sorry," said Draco with difficulty, his lip bleeding, "I think I'm going to sit on you."

Before Ron or Hermione had any time to react, he fell straight forwards onto Hermione's lap, like a plank of wood or a person who had been petrified, causing everyone to let out a unified gasp.

Slowly Hermione lifted her hands, a look of utter disgust on her face. Finally, Luna looked up at the scene in front of her, eye-brows raised, as if wondering why Malfoy was lying on Hermione's lap.

There was a second awkward silence before Seamus said,

"Err...Let's move him."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Dumbledore is a bit silly and random in this chapter. You have been warned.

Great Hall

"What I don't understand," said Harry firmly as they waited for the stairs to move, "was why he was getting attacked in the first place."

"Probably because everyone knows that now Voldemort's gone, he and his father were pathetic poo-eaters, and as a result he's lost all his popularity," said Ron as they walked down the stairs towards the Great Hall for their first assembly. It had taken a lot of Ministry employees, as well as the staff of the school to get Hogwarts back into shape from the state it was in after the Battle of Hogwarts.

"A _what_ eater?" said Neville, stopping in his tracks.

"Never mind," said Ron breezily, walking on.

Harry and Hermione tried to surppress their laughter.

By now they had reached the busy hall, buzzing with people chatting away about their summer, or rather, about three particular people. As the four walked in, sudden silence filled the room. Slytherins looked at Harry will jealousy, some with fear, while as they started to walk inside, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs started to clap and cheer for them. Soon the whole hall was on their feet.

Harry and the others sat down quickly, as silence filled the hall, for Dumbledore had raised his hand towards the students, signaling the beginning of the assembly.

"Hello students!" said Dumbledore loud yet clear and warm. "New and old. What a year it had been, and what a great one lies ahead of us too! You will be aware-or at least I hope you are, of the victory that took place in this very hall. The liberation of peace from Voldemort, or rather as I have always known him to be, Tom Riddle. I would like to take this oppotunity to congratulate the tremendous courage and sacrifice it took everyone to have fought the battles which took place in this very school."

Dumbledore paused for a moment, as if thinking of what to say next.

"But they must have had inspiration in order to do so, to go to such great lengths. And that inspiration partly came from Mr Potter. He taught us that "the only thing to fear is fear itself", which I believe are words from a muggle, an American president by the name of-, err, I think it was, er... Roostervelt! I recently discovered this during my trip to America recently," said Dumbledore triumphantly.

Harry and Hermione found it extremely difficult not to laugh.

"Roostervelt?" whispered Ron, "who the hell is that?"

"I found that those words expressed exactly what I saw in you. Tom Riddle did not understand this; this idea of acceptance of fear and remorse, and this is what ultimately destroyed him. Now regarding the sorting, which you will all be taking part in, will start tomorrow. Professor McGonagoll, if you could please," said Dumbledore, before sitting back down again.

McGonagall cleared her throat before beginning to speak in a clear voice.

"Years will be sorted from the oldest first, starting with Year 8, who will be sorted in the Great Hall at 10am tomorrow."

Several groans came from the students.

"Why sort though? Why would that help?" asked Ron.

"The sorting hat cannot lie." began Hermione, turning to look behind her towards Harry and Ron.

"No matter what you look like, it doesn't matter. It remembers every single person it has ever sorted. It looks right into your mind and soul, so polyjuice potion would be useless. You can change your appearance, but not your mind or soul. The Sorting Hat would immediately recognize you."


	6. Chapter 6

Clockhouse Courtyard

Author's note: warning; VERY short

Narcissa hurried quickly from the Hospital Wing towards Dumbledore's office. The castle was silent, apart from the sound of her feet, walking briskly.

"Lumos!" she whispered as she exited the clockhouse towards the courtyard.

The sound of running water in the moonlight could be heard from the fountain and it was a pleasant evening as Narcissa carried on walking. But then she abruptly stopped. It wasn't just the sound of water she heard... There was...a crackling noise?

She swiftly turned around to survey her surrounding. Nothing. But.

She turned her gaze to the ground. On the floor was a sweet wrapper which she swore was not there before. She picked up the wrapper, narrowing her eyes. A chocolate frog.

After a short moment of inspection, she dropped it in annoyance. Didn't she need to speak to Dumbledore now? She did not have time for this. After one more quick look around the courtyard, she continued walking towards the stone phoenix, the entrance to Dumbledore's office, even though she could hear faint sniggering from behind her.

Author's note (again): Forgot to say, but thanks SOOOOOOO much for all the reviews and stuff you've been doing. It's nice to know that there are people out there who like my writing; it really helps on my confidence!


	7. Chapter 7

Hospital Wing

Author's note: After that VERY VERY VERY short last chapter, I am going to give you a long one. Btw, the chapter before and this one roll in together. Both are set in the middle of the night. Also, in this chapter something happens which would definitely NOT be possible in real life. Let's _just_ assume for now that someone _can_ faint by holding their wrist very tightly!

Protection, she had said. Why on earth did she think he needed protection? And a necklace for that too? How was a necklace supposed to protect him?

Malfoy glanced at the necklace on the side table. _Wear it before you go to bed_, she had said. Someone might try and attack me in the hospital wing at night? thought Malfoy. Yeah, right.

He turned around in his bed frustratingly.

Today had not been a good day. Humiliating himself in front of Granger. Honestly.

Was he going to end up like his father as well? A failure?

At that moment, he heard distant voices coming from outside the hospital wing. He could just about catch what they were saying.

"Did you see her face!" whispered one with humor.

"I know!" said the other, laughing lightly. "So much fun! I can see how Harry can't stop using it all the time!"

At that moment the door at the entrance of the wing opened. Malfoy stiffened. Go away, he thought.

"Have a look around, I'm sure it's here somewhere," whispered a girl's voice.

"I'm not sure," said a slightly more melodious and quieter voice with doubt.

Granger, thought Malfoy.

"I'll wait outside and make sure nobody comes in," said the other, who Malfoy worked out to be Ginny Weaslebee. Clearly she hadn't realized that he was still here. She wouldn't have otherwise let her precious friend be in the same room as him.

The door closed shut. Malfoy then proceeded to hear Granger's light footsteps walking around the room. What was she looking for?

Suddenly, they came to a an abrupt stop. Malfoy opened one eye and realized, though the room was pitch black, except for the moonlight which was streaming through the windows, that a book was lying on his side table. Of course. Earlier that day, Potty and his friends had taken him here, and in the process Granger had left her book, but he hadn't been bothered to tell her. Typical of Granger-can't even wait till the morning to get one lousy book.

He soon realized that she was right in front of his bed, probably wondering whether or not to take the book. Silly girl. After a moment of contemplation, she eventually decided to take it, for she was suddenly at his side, crouching down to pick up the book. Malfoy shifted under his blanket.

She froze, her brown hair dangling at the side of her face, her eyes wide with fear. She turned her head, saw Mafloy looking at her with raised eyebrows and was about to gasp when he reached and grasped her shoulder, the other covering her mouth.

For a short moment Malfoy felt her chest rise and fall rapidly, her warm breath tingling his palm. But he kept his eyes on hers. Then he let go as if scorched by hot metal. Why had he done that?

Granger straightened up, taking the book and turning to walk away as quickly as possible. Something clicked in Malfoy's mind. It was not long before Granger had come in and when his mother had left.

"Wait!" he said hoarsely. She continued to walk.

"Wait I said!" he said again with more command, grabbing her by the wrist. She turned around and observed Malfoy with a frown.

"What?" she asked in annoyance.

"Where was my mother going?" he asked steadily, refusing to let go of her hand.

"I don't know," she said sourly, turning and attempting to pull her wrist away.

"Answer me!" said Malfoy, pulling her back.

"Only if you tell me what was going on in the Hogwarts Express today," said Granger, her tone cold.

"Yes, very likely!" said Malfoy sarcastically. "You'll probably go around gossiping about it later!"

"Guess you'll never know where your mother was going then will you?" said Granger slowly, as if talking to a child.

Malfoy tightened his grip. "Don't mock me," he said in a dangerous tone which Hermione was unfamiliar with. She was really making him pissed off.

"Oh. Don't I have _the authority_?" said Granger with sarcasm.

"Shut up you Mud-" started Malfoy, losing his temper, but he stopped. Granger continued to stare at him with her annoying brown eyes.

"Same old, same old." she said, her lips in a thin line.

"I guess habits, especially those of a deatheater, don't break so easily. Going to end up like your silly father-"

"Stop it!" said Draco, gritting his teeth. He couldn't bare to look at her anymore. She was acting like... Acting like..._himself._

"Don't you think I get enough of this already?" he said with a pained expression, refusing to look at her. "Those weren't Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws on the train attacking me Granger. They were Slytherins. Happy now?" he asked in a bitter tone, looking up. The sight before made him blink twice.

She had tears in her eyes. For a moment he almost thought those were tears of pity.

"Malfoy!" she said faintly, "Let go!"

He gazed down at her now very pale hand. He hadn't realized that he had been holding on to it for so long. And so hard. He looked back at Granger worriedly. Had he stopped her blood circulation? Was that even possible by holding someone's wrist? He frowned. He let go.

"By the way, your mother was going to see Dumbledore." she said faintly, before her eyes rolled and she fell backwards.

Fortunately, Malfoy caught her just before she hit the stone floor. I guess she's humiliated herself in front of me now, thought Malfoy. He sighed, looking at her with raised eyebrows. In a rare and strange observation, he found himself silently thinking that her hair reflected rather nicely in the moonlight.

"And what exactly is going on here?" snapped Ginny from behind. Malfoy's heart sank. _Shit._


	8. Chapter 8

Dumbledore's office

"Well, now you understand the full contents of the subject. I doubt that the Ministry can do anything further to help, which is why I am depending on you Mundungus."

Narcissa had climbed up the stairs and was now eavesdropping behind the office door which had been left slightly ajar, revealing a shed of light, coming from within. It appeared that she was intruding on a very deep conversation.

"But why must I do it?" whined Mundungus in annoyance. "Why me? I hardly think it's because you trust me, I'm probably the most untrustworthy person in the whole world, which is why I am-" said Mundungus, but stopped, looking up to see Dumbledore staring down at him with raised eyebrows.

"I mean, err, _was _an illegal tradesman," corrected Mundungus.

"Don't you want to change?" asked Dumbledore quietly.

Narcissa listened hard.

"No answer. In my opinion, that means all the better. You know what you must do Mundungus and it had better be done soon, for my patience is wearing thin."

There was a moment of silence where nobody moved.

"And so, that concludes everything," said Dumbledore with resolution.

Narcissa proceeded to hear a shuffling of feet which was her queue to go down the steps and up again, to make sure that Dumbledore did not realize that she had been listening to the end of his conversation with Mundungus.

She quickly attempted to go down the steps but was too late, for seconds later Dumbledore appeared at the door. He did not seem the slightest bit surprised to see her.

"Ahh Narcissa, yes, I've been expecting you. I'm just going down to get some more sherbet lemons, just run out of them you see, and I cannot go on with an empty stomach," whispered Dumbledore lightly, winking at her before going down the steps.

Narcissa stood at the door, contemplating whether to go in or not. Dumbledore had not exactly invited her into his office yet.

She had almost forgotten that Mundungus was still in the office, until she heard him laughing in a rather sinister way.

"That idiot," she heard from behind the door.

"Thinks he can trust me! What a laugh! Now, where is that damn thing..."

Narcissa's eyes widened. What was he doing?

She heard a loud clutter of silver and other objects being dropped onto the stone floor as she shifted herself so that she was peering into the room through the slightly ajar door.

Mundungus stood in front of Dumbledore's desk, his back to her. He appeared to be looking at something.

Then, Narcissa heard blunt snoring coming from his direction, making her wonder for a moment if Mundungus had fallen asleep, until he turned sideways to reveal the sorting hat.

The sorting hat? thought Narcissa. Why on earth did he need the sorting hat for? Sell it? Surely it would not make a lot of profit, a dirty old thing like that...

Mundungus took out his wand and pointed towards the hat, whispering an unfortunately inaudible incantation. After he had finished, he placed the sorting hat above on a shelf where it usually resided. He sniggered to himself before turning to leave. With sudden alarm of seeing him leave the office, Narcissa quickly got away from the door, just as Mundungus opened it.

Narcissa stared at him incredulously as he froze. What should she do now?

Suddenly, he grabbed her by the neck and held her up against the wall, pointing his wand at her threateningly.

"What did you see?" said Mundungus hoarsely.

"Nothing," squealed Narcissa.

"Are you sure?" snapped Mundungus.

"Yes," croaked Narcissa as she felt the strain on her throat.

"Liar," snarled Mundungus. He dug his wand into her throat before saying, "You shall not talk of what you have just seen. Got it? Well, you won't remember anyway. Obliviate."

Mundungus was also about to curse her when Dumbledore's footsteps could be heard.

"Narcissa?" he called.

Mundungus stared at Narcissa's worried and confused eyes.

"I'll deal with you later," he whispered before letting go of her.

Narcissa attempted to seem calm as Dumbledore reached the top of the stairs.

"Narcissa, you didn't need to wait outside by these cold stairs, you could have gone in." said Dumbledore, as if speaking to a child of 6.

"Sorry," mumbled Narcissa as Mundungus left. "Why was he here Headmaster?" she asked Dumbledore vaguely.

"For..." said Dumbledore, contemplating on what to say. "Sherbet lemons."

Author's note: Look out for the following chapter; the sorting of our most beloved characters!


	9. Chapter 9

The Sorting of souls

Author's note: Just wanted to quickly say thank you for all your support and reviews up until now! I really appreciate it. Btw, all chapters before have led up to this chapter so enjoy! I also took the advice of one reviewer and changed the summary; thanks for that comment!

The hall fell silent.

"So, without further a do, I shall name the first person to come up to the front," said Professor McGonagall in a firm voice.

"Susan Bones."

Susan walked gingerly up to the stool and sat down.

"Gry-ahem-ffindor!" said the sorting hat, coughing.

How strange, thought Harry. It was not usual for a hat to succumb to a cold. What was going on?

"Seamus Finnigan."

Seamus stumbled on to the stool, half-asleep. He had stayed up all night, worried of being sorted to Slytherin.

"Gryffindor!" said the sorting hat, yawning as Seamus sighed in relief.

"Pansy Parkinson," said Professor McGonagall, but Hermione, who was sitting next to Harry, heard a slight sound of weariness in her voice; she had evidently felt that something was wrong with the sorting hat.

Pansy walked up with her chin in the air, peering down at the ragged hat. She thought this was a waste of time.

"Err, Hufflepuff!" said the sorting hat with some hesitation.

Professor McGonagall looked sharply at the hat, her eyes wide.

"What?" screamed Pansy, and after a tense silence she ran out of the hall, bursting with tears.

Conversation erupted in the hall as Harry turned to look at Hermione with a troubled expression on his face. "What was that all about?"

"Anyway," said McGonagall dismissively. "Quiet please! Parvati."

"Slytherin!" boomed the Sorting Hat.

Parvati looked at her sister with dread before Padma took her place.

"Gryffindor!"

"Gregory Goyle."

"I hope he ends up in Hufflepuff," said Ron, sniggering.

"Ravenclaw!"

Goyle let his jaw drop as the whole year group burst into laughter, all except former Ravenclaws. Ron let his jaw drop too.

"What the hell is going on?" said Dean Thomas, above the laughter and talk.

"I wish I knew," said Harry in seriousness, shaking his head.

After that episode, several people went up, having very strange results.

"Neville Longbottom."

Neville held his breath and walked towards McGonagall. He held on to his shaking right hand with his left.

"Slytherin!"

Neville stared blankly towards the exit of the hall.

"Oh no..." said Ginny, getting up to follow Neville out of the hall as the Slytherins moaned and complained.

"Ronald Weasley," said McGonagall. "And will you all please be quiet!" she added in a desperate attempt to maintain order in the hall.

"Wish me luck, mate," whispered Ron to Harry, before leaving the bench.

"Hufflepuff!"

Harry froze. Something was wrong with that hat... For Ron and Pansy to be in Hufflepuff, Neville and Padma to be in Slytherin and Goyle in Ravenclaw?

"Harry Potter," said McGonagall, looking at Harry with a pleading look of for-god's-sake-don't-be-in-Slytherin. Several people started whispering as Harry approached the hat.

"Gryffindor!" it roared.

Harry closed his eyes. Thank god.

"And that leaves...Hermione Granger."

"Umm, Professor?" said Ron from the Hufflepuff table. Hermione was in the hospital wing along with Draco because of her fainting last night. H_e would kill Malfoy later..._

"Mrs Granger and Mr Malfoy-"

"Are here," finished Hermione from the door, panting.

"Right, well up you come Mrs Granger," said McGongagall, who by this was quite flushed by the surprising and all together god-awful results the Sorting hat was producing. The worst thing was that she couldn't do anything about it at all.

Hermione sat on the stool, observing her friends. She frowned. Why was Ron with the Hufflepuffs and...good lord, what the hell was Goyle doing there? Malfoy stood in front of the Slytherins, staring at her, his expression blank.

"Gryffindor!" said the hat, as the Gryffindors sighed.

As expected I think... thought Hermione, with a puzzled expression on her face.

Why did everyone look as if they were attending a court trial?

"Draco Malfoy."

Malfoy walked calmly up to the Sorting Hat. The hall was busy with noise yet again, people chatting away and discussing why the sorting hat was making such strange choices. He sat down slowly, taking his time. He did not even think of the conclusion, it was clear where he would go.

"Ahh yes... I remember you. In your 1st year I had barely touched your blond head when I knew where to put you. Hick! Yes... But now. This is interesting! Different mind, different person I see. You're not the same are you? Hick! Somethannnnng has pushed you off balance... Well, fair enough, I haven't seen this much drama in a decade for a looooooong time! Oho! What is this I see! _Her?_ She's advising you I see. Hick! You could have the ability to change...Touche... Well,I'll give you the chance," said the hat.

What? thought Malfoy for a split second before the hat announced it's decision.

"Gryffindor!"

To which the hall fell silent, as people turned to see the blond boy in astonishment.

McGonagall proceeded to drop her parchment list on the floor. She had officially lost it.


	10. Chapter 10

A difficult matter

Author's note: Not a very interesting chapter but read it anyway!

_Dumbledore's office_

"I really don't understand," said McGonagall in a shaky tone, shaking her head also. "How on earth could this happen? How could it make such abnormal results?" she continued, moving her gaze from the sorting hat, which was currently asleep and snoring loudly, to Dumbledore, who was clearly troubled, staring at the floor with an intense gaze.

"Professor, may I suggest in redoing the sorting to make sure it was not having a mere, what is the word, 'bad day' as it where?" asked Professor Flitwick, craning his neck upwards and just about seeing Dumbledore's forehead and spectacles.

"Unfortunately, no, it is not possible. The sorting hat never lies, and once it had made it's decision, I am afraid it sticks to it," said Dumbledore with sadness.

"Then explain sir, why it was able to create different results compared to the years before hand, with the very _same_ students!" said Professor Snape with frustration. He was displeased that Neville Longbottom had been placed in his house. Indeed, it was unbelievable-no, it was more than that, it was _impossible_ for a boy with such a feeble personality to be in his house.

"Some people change when great events happen. Well, in this case not so _great_ but... The Sorting Hat has the capability of realizing when someone has been particularly shaken or changed by something, in this case the 2nd Wizarding War. You notice that Mr. Potter-"

"Why must we always talk about that boy?" said Snape hoarsely but Dumbledore carried on as if he had not spoken.

"That Mr. Potter and Mrs Granger were put in Gryffindor. Not everyone's results turned out to be, as Minerva has previously said, _abnormal_ results."

"Professor! Neville Longbottom has been chosen to be put in MY house, _Slytherin_! Do you not think this strange? The boy pulled out the sword of Gryffindor from the very same hat this summer, and as you have constantly told me, only one who is a true Gryffindor has the capability to do so! How can somebody over a period of two months suddenly change so drastically that he is capable of being put into Slytherin!" retorted Snape in protest.

"Do not misunderstand me Severus! Indeed, I think it strange too, but unfortunately this matter is beyond my power. I can do nothing about it," said Dumbledore calmly, although Snape still huffed in anger, a look of disdain on his face.

"What do you suggest we do then Professor?" came a small, tiny voice from the behind all of the other teachers. Professor Trelawney had not spoken at all during this meeting so far and as a result, due to the heated conversation the others were having, they had quite forgotten that she was still there.

"A good question," said Madame Pomfrey in warm agreement.

"Could you come here, Sybill?" asked McGonagall calmly.

"O-f course!" she stammered, and humbly came to the front.

"Do you feel anything at all coming from the sorting hat?" asked McGonagall abruptly, her lips in a thin line. She did not expect Trelawney to come up with anything, for half of the things she did predict were absolutely ridiculous, but she was desperate.

Snape looked sharply at Minerva as if she were mad as Trelawney walked towards the hat, her eyes wide.

"I have been observing it closely since entering this room," she said gravely. "And I feel that it is troubled. Yes, there is a lot on it's mind. It seems to be thinking about the houses and students but of course, I can only vaguely describe what it is pondering about. But ahh! Something keeps coming back to it, something that even I can pick up. It says that it is a difficult matter, this thing it is thinking about."

"What is the _thing_ that it is thinking about?" asked Snape sarcastically, his eye brows raised.

"I'm afraid... I don not know," said Trelawney apologetically.

"As expected," snapped Snape quietly.

McGonagall looked towards Dumbledore, who was staring out across the black lake, into the distance at something that nobody could see.

"Professor?" asked McGonagall worriedly.

"A difficult matter... Well put, I think Sybill."


	11. Chapter 11

Ravenclaw Common Room

"So..." began Luna. This was VERY difficult. How could she explain what had happened in the Great Hall all day? It was impossible...

"This is such a waste of time.." moaned one fourth year, sitting uncomfortably next to Goyle.

Luna suddenly realized how hard it was to be Head Girl. But to be honest, she thought that previous Heads had never been in this kind of situation before.

"It will be difficult, we all know that, but there must be a reason why the sorting hat has placed us together. It's our job to find out why," she said as confidently as she could.

"I still find it strange though..." said Padma, a frown on her forehead. "The Sorting hat seemed a bit _off _today, don't you think? As if it were in a trance.."

"I agree," said Marcus who was sitting next to her.

"And even if it wasn't," argued Michael Corner, "there is no way in hell that it would place airhead Goyle in this house."

"Er, Michael that is enough!" said Luna. She hated it when people started bullying others, it was childish and silly.

"But seriously. Didn't you hear? He got another zero in Divination last year for his NEWTS. Divination! Not even a Hufflepuff can get a zero in Divination, it's the easiest subject in the world!" carried on Corner as others nodded in agreement, although a couple of Hufflepuffs told him to shut up in anger.

"Shut up," said Goyle quietly, glaring at Corner, his hands in fists.

Corner glanced down at his fists before looking back at Goyle with disgust.

"What are you going to do dickhead?" said Corner with sarcasm. "You haven't got Malfoy anymore to back you up have you? Yeah, that's right. You finally figured out after what, seven bloody years that he didn't give a shit about you."

Goyle lunged towards Corner, which Corner on the contrary had not expected. People ran out of the way as they crashed into a near by table.

Corner whimpered as Goyle tried to punch him in anger.

"Stop!" screamed Luna as she yelled "Stupefy!" at them, not caring who she hit. This was terrible, it was as if Corner had turned into Draco Malfoy.

And with her loud scream and curse they both froze, and silence fell onto the room.

Padma went slowly went up to Goyle and Michael before whispering in a shaky voice, "You stupefied Michael."

Luna looked at Corner in shock as the students in the room looked at Luna with the same amount of surprise. They had _not_ expected that from Luna at all.

Goyle slowly got up and turned around.

"How can you possibly represent the house of Ravenclaw with this attitude?" said Luna in a hoarse tone, trying to keep herself together. She rarely stunned anyone not in defense.

Goyle looked at Luna with a mixture of surprise, confusion and dislike.

"Since when have you been giving orders Looney?" asked a fifth year student slyly.

"Since I was the _Head of this House_," said Luna, a rare fury erupting from within her.

"I'm sorry," said Goyle quietly, staring at the ground with an unreadable expression on his face.

Luna raised her eyebrows. Not in a million years had she expected that kind of reply from a Slytherin, let alone Goyle.

"He reminded me too much of what I was. I didn't want other people to follow my example, whether they knew they were or not," he said gravely before walking towards the exit. He stopped however by Luna, observing her shock.

"But don't ever try to interfere or help me again," he said in a cold tone, before walking on and exiting the common room.

Padma turned to Luna with a worried expression as Luna slumped on to the sofa. This was looking to be a hell of a year.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Btw, I have made up a spell here. Tilio means to tie and Detilio means to untie. Thought you'd wanna know.

_Slytherin Common Room_

"Unfortunately, our house has turned into a bit of a mess," said the Head Boy of Slytherin coldly, as he paced the floor, looking down at Neville, Pavarti and several other students who previously had not been in Slytherin. Their hands had been tied behind to their chairs. Several prefect Slytherins sitting in the front of them sniggered.

"It seems that the Sorting Hat wants us to _get along_ with each other, but as you have probably realized," he said, stopping briefly to look at Parvati with disgust before carrying on walking, "We think otherwise."

"I can't kick you out of here but I can do other things. I know that Mundungus Fletcher was up to something, and I want to know what!" he uttered.

"What has Mundungus Fletcher got to do with the Sorting Hat?" said a previously fifth year Hufflepuff bravely, glaring up at the Head Boy.

"Silence! I don't care what _you_ think, skunk! Let's just say that we have our connections..." he said proudly.

"I want you all to do as much as you can to find out what's going on! I know that what Dumbledore and the Prophet have stated is not the end of the story, so it's your job to uncover the truth!" said the Head Boy scornfully.

"If you're so desperate to find out, why don't you slimy worms do it yourself?" said Neville hoarsely. He had made a decision to not back down but fight up against them. If he had fought against Voldemort and killed part of his soul, surely he could beat these idiots.

"Longbottom huh? So you think that by becoming a supposedly "legendary hero" like Potter you will just be loved by all? FAT CHANCE."

"Stop it!" said Pavarti next to him.

"You are all just a bunch of moldy prunes you are! What have you done matched to him? It's time you Slytherins learnt the difference between right and wrong!" she carried on as Neville looked at her with shock.

"Talking all big now, are we?" said the Head Boy. "I know where my alliances lie. But I think it's time that you learnt where yours will now be," he whispered, staring at her menacingly as the Slytherins sniggered again.

To both Pavarti and Neville's surprise, the Head Boy undid her hands from her back, but she took no time to stand up quickly and try to grab her wand from the table where they had taken all of their wands.

"Oh, no no no," said the Head Boy, pulling her away. "I wasn't gonna let you go, you're coming with me. Come on!" he ordered as the Slytherins left the room, Pavarti struggling against the Head Boy's grip as she stared frantically at Neville, yelling in desperation for them to let her go.

"What are we going to do?" asked the Hufflepuff student.

Neville looked around the room for something, just _something_ that could help them. Nothing. He sighed in frustration before looking back towards the others. When an idea popped into his head.

"Stay there!" he said as he shifted his chair towards the side table where their wands were. With his legs he slowly pushed the table down as the wands rolled on to the ground.

"What are you doing?" said a second year cautiously, but Neville paid no notice as he used his feet to pick up a wand and put it into his mouth.

"Detilio," he mumbled as the ropes of the person nearest to him became lose.

"Wow! Thanks!" said the first year before trying to leave as fast as he could.

"Oi!" said the the Hufflepuff in annoyance. "Untie us before you go mate!"

"Oh, sorry," said the first year with regret, and gradually he got everyone free. But Neville wasted no time to try and find Pavarti.

"You guys get out of here!" he said to them before exiting the room and running down a dark corridor, having no idea where Pavarti could be. It didn't take long though, for he immediately recognized her voice.

"Let me go!" she screamed from a room just further down from where Neville was.

He ran as fast as he could but then soon heard more footsteps coming up behind him.

"Go away!" he yelled as he turned around, only to face the other students from the other room.

"We owe you this much," said the first year shyly as Neville grinned back. Never in a million years would he have thought back when he was in his first year that people would respect him. It just showed that times really were changing. Even if _some_ people didn't realize it.

They moved swiftly down to the room where Pavarti was being held before Neville slammed open to door to find Pavarti with her shirt half undone and the Slytherins crowding around her.

"Confringo!" he yelled as a huge explosion dispersed in the room, causing a lot of black smoke.

Neville ran into the room as the smoke settled to find the Slytherins lying unconscious on the ground. Pavarti lay half-conscious as Neville tried to pick her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, I think so..." said Pavarti wearily. "Thank you Neville."

"Well, I guess we'll all have to stick together from now on, won't we?" he said, as the others nodded in agreement.

It was at this point that Neville knew things weren't going to be too bad after all, in fact, maybe this was exactly what he needed, to be in Slytherin, an excuse to prove to himself that he wasn't empty, that he did in fact belong in Gryffindor.


	13. Chapter 13

Hufflepuff Common Room

Pansy sat, ashamed, on a chair in the deserted common room of Hufflepuff, crying her eyes out. How could this have happened? Sure, she wasn't the brightest in her class but for her to stoop to _this_ level? It was unimagineble, but clearly not to the sorting hat.

She had previously tried to enter the Slytherin Common Room but was denied access, though the sympathetic portrait had told her that the password had changed and only if a student could hear her through the door or when someone came out, would she be able to pass through. The Portrait told her however that neither would likely happen, as the only students she had seen so far were filthy students who clearly didn't belong in her house, such as Neville Longbottom... She did, for a moment, find it strange that her fellow Slytherins were absent when they should have been there...

At that moment a flock of seventh year Hufflepuff students waltzed into the room, chatting animatedly, probably about the events of the morning.

"Do you hear that _Neville Longbottom_ was put in Slytherin? It's unbelievable isn't it!" said one with a louder voice so Pansy found it audible.

"Wasn't he the one who pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor in the summer during the battle?" said another who was now interested and eager to be part of the conversation.

"Yes. But I swear only a true Gryffindor can get the sword. At least, that's what I recall, back in my first year. Harry Potter mentioning to me that that's what happened when he opened the Chamber of Secrets and killed that horrible creature down there..."

Others nodded in agreement as Pansy observed them with disdain.

Horrible creature? That creature represented her house! Clearly they hadn't realized that she was there, and frankly she didn't want them to. She really wanted to get out of the room now. Better now when they were distracted from each other.

She quietly slipped out of the common room and began to head towards the boarding rooms. The corridor was quiet apart from her feet slapping on to the cold marble floor. Just as she was about to turn to the left corridor to the girl's area, (boy's were on the right), a group of girls came out of it and bumped into her. Pansy tried to carry on walking, without a single word of sorry to them (for they didn't deserve it), when one of them said in a voice full of venom,

"Rude. You're Pansy Parkinson aren't you?"

Pansy grimaced before turning around with a look of annoyance to face a brunette, slightly taller than Pansy. She currently held an expression of utter disgust towards Pansy, her nose in the air.

"Yes, but what's it to you?"

"Oh nothing. I just wondered how on earth you _slithered_ in here, this area is for Hufflepuffs _only,_" she said sourly. She's more snobby than me, thought Pansy.

"Yes, well unfortunately, I have to put up with you filthy rodents."

"No, you don't. You're a Slytherin through and through and you _know_ it, and I have a feeling that you know more. What was happening in the Great Hall this morning, hmm? Answer that and you can go!" said the girl loudly, now blocking the corridor, along with other Hufflepuff girls.

"I don't know anything, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell _you. _Who are you to tell me what to do!" spat Pansy as she came up close to the brunette, her fists clenched to her side. What was up with this bitch? She had known her for barely ten seconds and already she was accusing her of messing with the shabby hat.

But then suddenly the girl's expression of snobbery and coldness faded away to reveal a radiant smile- along with melodious laughter.

"Hot-headed, aren't you? Cool it, honestly. I'm Margaret, to answer your question and Head Girl of Hufflepuff. I was testing to see how you would react to a another student acting like a Slytherin towards you. Evidently, those in the same house don't like being bullied in the same way as they bully..." she said, as the other girls nodded, one writing something on a note pad in haste as Pansy observed her with raised eyebrows.

'Margaret' caught her looking at the note pad and smiled.

"Yes, as you would have noticed, I am surveying the general atmosphere and relationships between students in this house. I want, at least in my own house, some peace after the chaos during the summer; but it doesn't really help when some students are forced to live with their enemies though, does it Susan?" she said, looking towards a red head whom Pansy vaguely remembered to be one of her victims of bullying during her third and fourth years. Did she not throw her into a cauldron of pumpkin soup during the yule ball after she caught her looking at Draco Malfoy?

Susan, who was very uncomfortable with the sudden attention, remained silent, avoiding Pansy's gaze at all costs.

"However, what I mentioned beforehand during my fabulous acting is true, I do believe you know more about what happened this morning," continued Margaret with excitement.

This girl had turned from being a snobby bitch to some sort of nerdy, upper class Nancy Drew in less that three minutes. Pansy now felt cheated and frankly quite mad.

"Well, like I said before, I really don't know anything. And even if you are a Miss Sunshine, do you really think I would just tell you?" she mumbled, and like Bones, tried to avoid Margaret's eager gaze.

"Yes," said Margaret with an edge of humour, continuing to smile at her which Pansy found quite uncomfortable. People didn't generally _smile_ at her.

"Why?" asked Pansy with sarcasm.

"Because I'm going to strike you a deal Miss Parkinson, a deal you wouldn't dare refuse," said Margaret before walking past her, on towards the common room where she was greeted by hugs and smiles from other students. But the corridor was soon filled with silence once more.

Pansy continued to stare at where Margaret had disappeared.

A deal she wouldn't dare to refuse. What on earth was she talking about?

Author's note: I know you haven't seen Hermione or Malfoy for a long time but I promise they will become much more the center of attention soon!


	14. Chapter 14

_The Gryffindor Common Room_

"So umm, without further a do, I will pass on to Harry Potter," said Hermione nervously. She may have the brains but she really hated public speaking. In front of Ron and Harry or her friends she could talk like a chatterbox but the moment she was in front of a group of students in class? Answering questions was fine, but that was like talking to the teacher alone and besides the answers usually came out of her mouth like she was a computer or something and-

"Err, Hermione?" said Seamus, looking at her with a puzzled expression, "You can sit down now."

Hermione felt her cheeks burn as she speed waled towards the nearest chair and sat down, hearing sniggers and light laughter from behind.

"So, as you all probably know from looking at the notice board, Quidditch practice starts on Friday in the afternoon. Try outs will be in the morning. Now, as I probably mentioned two years ago, just because you secured a space in last year's team doesn't mean you can get in this year as well. And also-"

"But surely," butted in Cormac, who unfortunately was sitting next to a stiff, statue-like Hermione, his arm draped on her chair behind her back, "that means you can't be in this team. You weren't here last year."

Ginny groaned with boredom before asking Hermione what the time was.

"It's a quarter past seven," whispered Hermione.

"He's Captain you _dope_," said Seamus, ready to give Cormac a piece of his mind.

"At least we don't have Weasel here in this house anymore," continued Cormac, clearly ignoring Seamus all together. Harry turned his head sharply towards Cormac, his jaw clenched which Hermione knew instantly as a danger sign.

"Maybe you should be in Slytherin, Cormac, with the attitude you're producing," said Harry with venom.

"Better me than that Draco Malfoy don't you think? Wasn't he your _arch_ enemy or something?" said Cormac, teasing Harry.

"Where is he anyway?" said Ginny frowning, looking around the room. People suddenly realized that he was indeed not in the room.

"I swear I saw him like half an hour ago," said Seamus.

"He is a prefect right?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Harry, his anger for Cormac disappearing, instead replaced by interest and confusion. He suddenly felt like he was back in his sixth year when Draco had been disappearing quite a lot, if not too often. This was exactly what it had felt like.

But Harry did not have time to think of what to say next to Cormac, for suddenly Dumbledore's voice started to boom through the walls.

"I am terribly sorry to intrude during your prefect meetings but I regrettably have a sad announcement to make. At precisely six thirty-five pm this evening, in his manor house in Wiltshire, Lucius Malfoy was found dead by an unknown cause."

Silence filled the room before Cormac interrupted yet again.

"Well, at least we known where he is now."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. This really was not a good time for Cormac to intrude upon.

"What?" he said, as if he had done nothing wrong.

Clearly he has a foresight of an artichoke, thought Hermione.


	15. Chapter 15

Four Breakfasts and a funeral

Author's note: Terrible subtitle, supposed to refer to the film "Four weddings and a funeral" but I assure you it has nothing to do with the film. The four "breakfasts" are the 4 houses.

Owls were flying in all kinds of different directions in the great hall, the majority of them carrying copies of the Daily Prophet that various students had ordered the night before in haste. The following morning after the dark announcement of Lucius Malfoy's death was a mixture of gossiping and whispering among the students, but not just about Lucius Malfoy, but also his son and his whereabouts during last night.

"I heard he was there when it happened!" said one girl from Ravenclaw, while another said, "no, no that's wrong, he was with Pansy Parkinson, _in the prefect's bathroom_..."

Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors sat on the left table, currently waiting for an owl to arrive, carrying a copy of the Prophet.

"It's strange. He wasn't ill, and he wasn't that old," said Harry, staring at his scrambled eggs with a frown on his forehead.

Ginny was looking pitifully towards Ron, for he was currently sitting next to Pansy Parkinson, who was currently flicking bits of ham in his face. He looked _very_ _cheerful_ and as though he was about to explode and stupefy her in the face.

"Hang on, are you suspecting that it's murder?" said Seamus with utter seriousness.

"Most likely. We'll have to read the Prophet to find out more," said Harry gravely and at that precise moment, Ginny's owl came flying down to their table with the eagerly awaited paper.

Ginny caught it swiftly, unwrapping the string around it to reveal the front page; a large picture of the manor during the drizzly night, with a coffin being brought out of the house, a sobbing wife and a expressionless Draco trailing behind. Aurors were also visible through the windows of the manor, some with cameras taking pictures of the place.

Above the picture in large black font ran the title,"The death of the two-faced deatheater."

_At precisely 6:35pm last night, Lucius Malfoy was found dead at his manor house in Wiltshire. Though not under mysterious circumstances, the cause of his death is, as yet, unknown. Further investigation has confirmed that the cause of his death was neither by a killing curse or illness, the only evidence to suggest that he had suffered from anything was that Murtlap Essence had been used to get rid of a certain type of burnt mark on his chest, evidently to hid any evidence. Aurors are now concluding that the deatheaters (whose recent attacks have been majorly publicized, including the threats on Hogwarts in August) may have been behind this case. _

_Narcissa Malfoy (Lucius Malfoy's wife) has stated that the family will enter mourning and are completely devastated. "To say that he was a hero who defended the poor and innocent would be a lie, but all the crimes he ever committed were, in the end, for his family. He loved us dearly and to him, no matter what, family was the most important thing. Really, as my husband and father to Draco-". At this point Mrs. Malfoy had burst into tears and had to be excused. -continue on page 12_

Ginny was a fast reader and so while everyone else had still been reading, she was observing Ron. Pansy had finally done it and Ron had given her his favourite slug-eating curse, and was currently laughing his head off, watching her face turn green and starting to puke on to her breakfast. What he didn't realize was that Professor Snape was standing directly behind him with his arms folded, not. exactly. happy. No. He looked furious. Now, though it was inaudible because of everyone talking, Ginny could make out, by the way that Snape was talking to Ron, and Ron's expression on his face while some other students took Pansy out of the hall, most probably to the Hospital Wing, that he would be receiving two detentions per week for the rest of the month. After their little talk Ron sat down sulkily while the Head Girl of Hufflepuff, Margie or Margo or something, tried to console him.

"Ginny!" said Hermione, looking at her. "Hello?"

"What?" stammered Ginny, coming back into the conversation.

"I said, maybe I should talk to Draco later when he comes back from wherever it is that he is right now because I suspect he knows something about last night. He wasn't here and I have a funny feeling that he was right there when it happened! Of course, this is just an assumption, I have no proof... But if the deatheaters really were there, then there's a good chance he may know why the deatheaters were threatening to attack Hogwarts!"

"If it's because you think the Slytherins know something then you're mistaken," said Neville, while Pavarti nodded in agreement.

"When we were captured-" started Neville but Harry interrupted.

"What? You were captured? By who? What did they do to you Neville!" said Harry with concern.

"It's a long story but basically we are being forced by the Slytherin prefects to find out what happened yesterday during the sorting and why the sorting hat when all kumbaya and everything. But I think they already assume that the deatheaters may have tampered with it, thus wanting to know again why they were threatening the school."

"So in the end everyone wants to know the same thing," concluded Ginny.

"But how is making everyone go into different houses going to help them attack us?" said Seamus. "It's seems pointless really."

"I know what you mean, but I have to go with Neville. Nevertheless, this is all just thinking and pondering! We need to find out. And it's easy, now that he's in our house we can find him without much effort. Hermione, you should talk to him," said Harry firmly.

"What? Why me!" said Hermione, completely taken back by the sudden change of conversation directed towards her.

"Do you really think that he's gonna spill the beans to any of us, let alone me?" said Harry sarcastically, while everyone else looked at her pleadingly.

"Alright, I'll try but I really can't promise anything," she said.

"He's changed a bit, due to the war and everything, whether in a good way or not I'm not entirely sure, but you did save his life. You could blackmail him like that," said Ginny encouragingly.

"Yeah, It'll be easy. Just like talking to any other horrible Slytherin." said Seamus with difficulty before frowning to himself. He had never really talked to a Slytherin before, apart from yelling and cursing at them.

"Yes, apart from the fact that we are talking about _Draco Malfoy_," said Hermione with dread. Last time she had talked to him, he had made her faint and stay a full night at the hospital wing.


	16. Chapter 16

_The Fireplace_

Hermione sighed as she sat by the the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room, having been waiting for already half an hour. Dumbledore had told her, when she's asked him after breakfast, that Draco would return at seven in the evening from Wiltshire. But it was already quarter past eight and her stomach was starting to grumble... Everyone would be having dinner now...

...

"Darling, you must promise me that you will be extra careful when going back. I fear that they might target you next!" exclaimed Narcissa, forcing back tears. "I don't want to lose you too!"

"Don't worry mother. I'll be in Hogwarts where it's safe-"

"Yes but that is _exactly_ where they are trying to penetrate!" said Narcissa, holding on to Draco's shoulders before hugging him.

"You're the one who should be careful mother. You were lucky not to be in the same room as father," said Draco icily.

"How can you talk about your father so! I know you and I lost faith in him towards the end, but he was your father," said Narcissa gravely.

"I must go now mother, I am late as it is," said Draco dismissively before turning towards the fireplace and taking a hand full of floo powder, entering into the fireplace.

"And Draco! You must remember to wear that necklace at night, you never know who could be lurking around. It will protect you." said Naricissa worriedly.

"Yes mother." said Draco in a drone-like tone, before dropping the floo powder.

...

Hermione looked for the millionth time at the clock as it struck 8, signalling dinner time. In a minute she was going to lose her patience and leave.

But she wouldn't have to. In front of her, suddenly the fireplace fire burst into neon green, puffing out lots of smoke at Hermione so that she could not see. She heard someone faintly yell, and at the same time, she felt a heavy weight suddenly drop on to her, causing her and the chair she was sitting on to fall to the ground.

"What-_cough_-the heck?" said Hermione as she tried to get up. She still couldn't see because of the smoke. As she waved her hands around, hitting the object in front of her, the air soon cleared and she found that right on top of her with arms sprawled out was a person with striking blond hair, whose face was currently somewhere she did not desire it to be. She could guess who it was without even seeing his face.

Malfoy began to stand up, coughing as he did while Hermione continued to be on the ground, looking at him incredulously.

He turned around to see the damage in the room before finally laying his eyes on her.

"Are you going to sit there all night or are you going to get up Granger?" said Malfoy cynically. It's almost like she had been waiting for me, thought Malfoy silently...

"I need to talk to you," Hermione said abruptly. So far things had not gone too well.

"About what?" he said irritatingly as he looked in the mirror, wiping off some soot from his hair.

"Where were you last night?" asked Hermione bluntly as she stood up, folding her arms, trying to look as intimidating as possible.

"How does it concern you where I was last night?" said Draco in a cold tone, frowning, and continuing to look into the mirror.

"You weren't at the meeting yesterday and you know that you're a prefect! You should have been there," she said firmly as he sighed, finally turning to look at her with his annoying grey eyes.

"Well, clearly, I was busy at the time," said Malfoy mockingly with a smirk.

Hermione felt her cheeks flush with heat. Why was it that the minute she saw his bloody face, even before a word had slipped from his mouth, she was already furious with him?

"I'm not stupid Malfoy. Do you think it didn't cross my mind that it seemed a bit _odd_ that precisely when your father died, _you_ were nowhere to be seen in the castle?" she snapped, edging towards him.

"I may have not liked my father, especially towards the end of his life, having found out that he was a failure, but I'm not that cold-blooded enough to kill him Granger," he said in a humorous tone as he watched for a split second her face turn to shock before returning to anger once more.

"I never made that assumption!" she said hoarsely as she watched him sit down on a sofa near the fireplace.

"Why are you so interested in what happened to my father then? You hate my family don't you?" said Draco calmly.

"Just tell me where you were! A very simple question!" said Hermione, getting more and more frustrated, and her voice approaching the volume of shouting.

"Do you really think that I'm just going to _tell _you? There's got to be a bargain," said Malfoy, putting his arms around his neck as Hermione sat down, remembering what Ginny had said that morning.

"You owe me," she said simply with a smirk as she sat down.

"What?" said Draco confused, caught out. Hermione savored the moment.

"I, or rather, _we_ saved your pointless little life earlier this year, and I'll tell you what, if you tell me where you were then it might just help in getting you out of Gryffindor," said Hermione.

"Ok, I do admit that you helped me but frankly I think I could have managed it by myself. And how has my father got anything to do with the sorting hat?" said Draco incredulously. This girl was not making any sense.

"I see that you're finally catching on?" said Hermione sarcastically, raising her eyebrows.

"I know what you're thinking but I didn't see anything," said Draco discreetly, smiling to himself.

"So you were at the Manor and not in school?" said Hermione. Finally she was getting some information.

"I was talking to Professor Slughorn after Potions class, trying to find out if he knew anything about the sorting hat, because he's still the Head of Slytherin. And then my mother's patronus appeared," said Malfoy, staring into the fire, his arms on his knees.

"Her patronus," said Hermione bluntly.

"Yes. It said that she heard someone or something in my father's room, talking to him, but that it didn't sound too pretty. She said it sounded like they were torturing him."

"Hang on a sec. Where was your mother?"

"She was with some friends and had just come back to the house. We don't put any protective spells around the place anymore, don't need to. No one ever goes there now, as you can imagine," said Malfoy gravely.

"So?"

"So, Slughorn and I disapparated to the house, and we went to the room, although we had somehow disapparated to different parts of the house so he got there before me. But it wouldn't have made a difference," said Malfoy bitterly. "By the time we got there we were too late. My mother was crying next to my father's slumped body in his chair."

An odd silence filled the air. Hermione really didn't know what to say.

"You still cared about him, didn't you?" she asked in a small voice, scared of what he would say in reply.

And to her astonishment she saw that his sarcasm and humour had gone, and was replaced with a inner sadness. And though it was dark she could just make out a tear trickling down his face. For that weird moment, she almost felt pity for him.

And though she had no idea why, she to walk slowly towards him and and before she knew it, she had sat down by him, reaching up to touch his back, hesitantly.

"Don't touch me!" he suddenly snapped and got up, scaring the living daylights out of her.

"How could _you_ possibly know how it feels? To lose your dignity and pride. To lose the only one who thought highly of you? To be called names like-"

"Mudblood? Yes, _I _couldn't possibly understand what the hell that feels like. And who was the one who started calling me that?" asked Hermione sarcastically as she stood up too, that small amount of pity vanishing, replaced by the usual hatred and disdain towards him.

"Look Malfoy, if this is some kind of flim-flam then I assure you that-"

"I've told you what I know," said Malfoy bitterly, rubbing away his tear roughly. "Why don't you go talk to Sluggy if you don't believe me!" he spat before he stormed out of the room. That bitch! She had made him look like some sort of weedy idiot! And why had he told her all of what had happened last night?!

"Maybe I will!" shouted Hermione before exiting the common room.


	17. Chapter 17

_A Sluggish Memory_

Hermione walked quickly down the rusty spiral staircase towards the dungeons where she suspected that Slughorn would be. As she approached the entrance to the Potions classroom she distinctly heard students laughing and the scraping of chairs. A few seconds later, a flock of seventh year Ravenclaws left the classroom, chattering as they went.

"Oh, and I am terribly sorry for letting you out late but I forgot to mention... for next lesson you are to bring a full report on the effects of polyjuice potion when it has been mixed with non-human hair!" said Slughorn loudly as he popped his head out of the classroom door, causing the class to groan out loud.

"Which I believe you are very knowledgeable about, Miss Granger," said Slughorn, chuckling, looking towards Hermione who had thought that he hadn't seen her.

"How did you-"

"Oh, I have my sources Miss Granger," said Slughorn proudly. "I'm surprised that Wenby did not mention it to you, about that tragic accident with Polyjuice Potion in your second year? An attempt to spy on Draco Malfoy I believe. T'was a long time ago, but should it happen again, you must know that it is strictly forbidden," he said sternly. "But of course, you are of age now, aren't you? Getting old I'm afraid. I still see you eighth years as children."

"So, how can I help you Miss Granger?" asked Slughorn, his voice a little faint until Hermione realized that he had re-entered the classroom.

"Well, as a matter of fact, it _is _about Draco Malfoy," said Hermione guiltily, entering after him.

"Oh, let me guess, this is about last night, is it not?" he said knowingly as he sat down by his desk, gesturing Hermione to take the chair opposite him. It was more of a statement than a question.

"How did you know?" asked Hermione amazed, the second time that day.

"Well, I thought that obvious my dear! Nobody has come to talk to me about Mr Malfoy today. Miss Granger, apart from you, _nobody_ in this castle is aware that Mr Malfoy was accompanied _with_ _me_ to the Manor last night. That is strictly private information which only the aurors know about. I suspect you have come here to confirm what he has already told you, is that right?"

An odd silence filled the room, only the sound of bubbling from the steamy cauldrons could be heard.

"It's not as if I don't trust him, it's just that-" stammered Hermione as she sat down, glaring at Slughorn's pitiful smile.

"You don't trust him. Yes, I know that boy has caused quite a lot of trouble over the years but... He will never change if we do not allow him to," said Slughorn carefully, as Hermione looked down at her shoes. She was slowly feeling worse and worse about herself. But it was her wasn't it, who had tried to comfort him? Who was the one who had yelled and ran out of the room? Err, well, who had yelled and ran out _first_.

"I do not know specifically what he has already told you, but I like to think that everything he told you is true. His mother's patronus did appear and stated danger in the house and so we did disapparate. Unfortunately, we ended up in different parts of the house, and so I got there quicker than him. What he probably hasn't told you is that, well I, I saw the murderers," said Slughorn gravely, staring at a nearby cauldron, but his eyes seemed out of focus.

"Murder_ers? _There was more than one?" said Hermione in surprise. She hadn't thought that there was more than one murderer, and she didn't think that there were any witnesses.

"Yes. I heard Narcissa's voice, trying to threaten them, that's how I found the room so fast. She was pointing her wand at them, but I could tell that she was frightened. It were at least six or seven against her, so there was really no possibility that she could win. Fortunately when I appeared they disapparated, probably thinking that the aurors had arrived and that I was one of them. When they had gone, we went up to Lucius's chair, at the time we thought he was alive, but no, he was already dead."

"And that's when Malfoy appeared," said Hermione, finishing his story.

Slughorn suddenly leaned across the desk towards Hermione before whispering,"Deatheaters."

"Deatheaters?" repeated Hermione while Slughorn told her to shush, looking around the room, scared that someone may be eavesdropping.

"There were deatheaters there, and I'm pretty sure that they were behind it," said Slughorn.

"Why didn't he mention this to me?" thought Hermione with annoyance, until she realized that she had spoken out loud.

"Oh, no no no," said Slughorn, waving his hand in front of her. "You misunderstand, the poor boy doesn't know yet, bless his soul. I haven't had a chance to talk to him you see. The aurors arrived so quickly and we were immediately separated," said Slughorn hastily.

"But you told them everything," said Hermione eagerly.

"Oh yes, that's why it's published in the Prophet that they thought the deatheaters were behind it. But that's not really the problem..." said Slughorn gravely.

"How is that not a problem, Professor?" asked Hermione, bewildered.

"The problem is they don't know how he died. When I arrived, I suspect when Narcissa did too, he was already dead. There was no evidence to suggest that he had been harmed at all. No marks on his body, only healing Murlap Essense that had been used to get rid of a burnt mark on his chest. That's it. Nothing more. And _that_ is why people are worried Miss Granger. It was almost as if he hadn't died at all..." said Slughorn with a certain wistfulness, which was followed by a silence disturbed only by the same bubbling sound coming from the cauldrons.

"And why weren't your names mentioned in the Prophet sir?" asked Hermione.

"Well, that's again quite obvious my dear. The aurors want to protect us from the press because, as far as they are concerned, it's clear that we hadn't committed the crime. They checked the history of our wand-use you see, as well as many other things, but should people know that we were there at the time, at the scene of the crime? They would immediately accuse us, and it would cause an uproar, and we would be in danger," said Slughorn.

"I see," said Hermione, thinking to herself.

"Now, I'm afraid that it is dinner, and nothing can stop my stomach unfortunately. You can let yourself out I think Miss Granger?" asked Slughorn.

"Yes, of course." said Hermione automatically, staring at the desk in front of her. She heard the door shut and then there was silence. After a moment where she merely sat bewildered, pondering over Slughorn's information she snapped back into reality. God, what was she doing? She had to go tell the others!

As she got up quickly and dashed for the door, opening it with uncharacteristic roughness, she ran straight into someone to whom she mumbled a brief sorry. She was about to run again but was stopped in her tracks when a sly voice said,

"Rather eager, weren't you Granger," said Malfoy with sneer. She had bumped into him. Great. Brilliant timing.

"Yes, well I didn't trust you," she said icily turning sharply to look at him.

"Deatheaters? As expected I suppose," said Malfoy, his hands in his pockets, with a bitter laugh that made Hermione shiver slightly.

"Well, I guess you know now. So sorry for your loss," said Hermione bluntly before attempting to walk up the rusty staircase when he suddenly grabbed hold of her wrist.

"I accept," he stuttered quietly, but Hermione had hardly heard him to believe his words.

"What?" said Hermione in confusion, already half up the second step of the spiral, looking down at him with a quizzical frown.

"I'll help you find out who was behind that Sorting Hat fiasco," said Malfoy sarcastically.

"Why?" stuttered Hermione, because she couldn't think of what else to say.

"Because YOU told me that if I helped you then I could get out of your shitty house, that's why," said Malfoy. "And anyway, I want to capture the deatheaters who killed my father. I have a strong feeling that they were behind the sorting hat thing as well."

"So you do respect your father," said Hermione, unable to stop herself. At least he did have respect for _someone_.

"What?" he snapped, giving her a cold glare.

"Nothing," she said quickly before trying to release her hand but his grip was too strong.

"You have a real problem with letting go of people's wrists don't you," said Hermione angrily.

"Sorry," he said quickly, letting go. For a moment, Hermione simply stared at Malfoy, stunned. Did he just-

"I'm going now," he said bluntly, avoiding her gaze, pushing past her and walking up the rusty steps.

Did he just _apologize_ to her?


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: For those who have been reading this far, I just wand to say THANK YOU! You have great patience. And thank you to everyone who have been reviewing, and please continue to do so! :)

_A unrefusable bargain_

"He what?!" said Ginny with shock, who was about to put a mouthful of pudding into her mouth before dropping it on to her plate.

"He wants to help us find out more about the Sorting Hat incident," said Hermione calmly, although on the inside she was feeling exactly like Ginny.

"Why would he do that? Maybe he knows something... Maybe he just wants to cover it up and so he's pretending to help us..." said Harry in an accusing tone.

"No, he doesn't have enough brains to think that up," said Seamus, before drinking the remainder of his butterbeer.

"Anyway, he's helping us and that's the end of it," said Hermione hastily.

"And what about you Ron? I heard that you were asked by Margaret-"

"I think I know why he wants to help," said Ron, and on this rare occasion, in utter seriousness. "Same reason as Pansy couldn't refuse the offer Margaret gave her. By finding out the culprit, it would mean that the Sorting had been unfair, and so they would have to redo it. And of course she wants to be in Slytherin."

People nodded in agreement.

Across the great hall sat Dumbledore, who was very troubled, staring at the newspaper from last August, which stated that the supposed Deatheaters had plans to infiltrate Hogwarts. But his attention was on the bottom of the article. The writer and the editor's name were not visible anywhere. He frowned and sighed. He would need to inquire after this and quickly... Abruptly he stood up and exited the hall.

"So, we should all work together. Find a place to meet up, and go from there," said Harry.

"One word of caution though," butted in Seamus. "We can't let anyone know about this, that Pansy and Draco are working with us, otherwise there's no way they are gonna be able to talk to the Slytherins."

"And another thing," said Pavarti. Many students were now filing out of the hall. "We're going to have to solve this quickly because if we leave it too late, they in turn will leave us because we would have been too late. They'll see no reason to continue searching because they will never be sorted again."

"Well, at least we know who was behind Lucius Malfoy's murder. That's a start," whispered Neville, even though they were the last people in the Great Hall.

"But why would they want him dead?" asked Pavarti eagerly.

"Well, that's an easy question to answer. He was the least liked deatheater so it makes sense for them to murder him as an act of punishment for not fulfilling his duties," said Neville.

"Right, so we're on, um- at," began Harry,

"The Room of Requirement, tomorrow, during lunch time," said Hermione as the last of the candles in the Great Hall went out, and they were forced to cast lumos and retire to their rooms.

_"You don't deserve to be here, girl," snarled the figure, looking down at her frightened face, as she slowly backed away from it, edging towards the wall. _

_"Please, Please!" she whimpered but the daunting, hooded figure in front of her took no notice. _

_"Crucio!" he whispered as she started to try and cry out in pain but couldn't. The faceless figure had put a silencing spell on her. _

_"What is all that noise?" said Margaret in a sleepy voice as she approached the Common Room, followed by some other girls. By the time she had arrived however, only Susan lay on the floor, unconscious from the pain she had suffered, shaking._

_"SUSAN!" shouted Margaret as she approached her, the other girls crowding around._

_"Well don't just stand there, go get help!" shouted Margaret. _

_Upstairs in her dorm, Pansy lay, petrified with what she had done._


	19. Chapter 19

The Editor of the Prophet was puzzled, as was the rest of the company. Shaking his head for the millionth time that day, he stared at the front page of the August issue of the Prophet. How could he have missed out the name of the writer, as well as his? How?

"Mr Bromley," said a deep voice.

"Aah!" shouted Bromley, jumping in his seat. Dumbledore stood in front of him, having entered through the Editor's fireplace.

"I am so sorry to intrude on this fine night, but nevertheless I had to come."

"You always did make surprising entrances, didn't you Dumbledore?" said Bromley, laughing nervously at Dumbledore's intense stare.

"I am here to talk about the paper that is sitting in front you. I think you too have noticed the _problem_ with it."

"Oh, I've been having so much trouble with this, people calling up and asking but, but..." he whimpered.

"That is not the _real_ problem now, is it Mr Bromley," said Dumbledore, his voice calm and controlled.

"No, it isn't. Clearly you are ahead of everyone else. Mind you, you always are."

"What is the problem?" asked Dumbledore, who began to circle the room, looking at photos and framed up articles of the Prophet.

Bromley sighed. He had to tell him, he had no choice.

"I can't answer their questions. Not one," said Bromley with fragility, which was followed by a dense silence.

"What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore, who was now standing in front of a window, staring out across London.

"It's almost as if-, if I dare say it. They ask, "when did you write this?", or "who wrote this article?" and such, but- but I can't answer because I just- I can't, oh, just-"

"Can't remember," said Dumbledore gravely before turning to face Bromley who had his face in his hands.

"I think we both know what this is," said Dumbledore, walking towards Bromley's desk.

"Oh, but my reputation! I'll be sacked!" exclaimed Bromley, lifting his head. He had prepared for the worst and expected Dumbledore to arrest him.

"Oh no, I shan't let that happen to you, it is not really _your_ fault," said Dumbledore lightly. "Now stop crying like an eight year old and lift your head so I can confirm something," said Dumbledore.

"Check what-"

At which point, Dumbledore pointed his wand at Bromley and began to cast a peculiar spell. A blue, glowing, silk-like substance left the tip of Dumbledore's wand and was sucked into Bromley's ears and nose. For a moment Bromley looked paralysed but then the bluish substance came out again.

Bromley gasped for air. "What did you do?" he asked.

"Checked what spells had been used on you. And if I'm right," said Dumbledore, checking the blue substance, "You were confunded."

Bromley let out a sigh and gulped.

"By who?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"I don't know," snapped Dumbledore, frustrated by the lack of information. "But whoever did, obviously wanted to cause trouble. For someone to be able to cast such a strong confundus charm... The question is why," said Dumbledore, who began to pace the floor again.

"Why what?" asked Bromley, confused.

"Why that person went into all this trouble, taking the huge risk of being caught, just in order to write a fake article."

"Hang on, so you mean to say that whoever's responsible confunded Sally Parkins as well?" blurted out Bromley, before covering his mouth in shock.

"I see that you have begun to remember... Bring in Sally Parkins immediately," ordered Dumbledore, his piercing blue eyes gazing at Bromley's dull brown ones.

"But... it's the middle of the night Dumbledore. 12:30 am," stammered Bromley, but seeing Dumbledore's seriousness he hastily sent a Patronus message.

Parkins arrived 10 minutes later.

"What is this all about?" asked Sally, who had entered like Dumbledore, through the fireplace.

"Mrs Parkins, it is to my understanding that you wrote this article, having been confunded, is that right?" said Bromley in his business-like tone, pointing at the article.

"Now you mention it..." said Sally, her eyes widening with sudden realization.

"Confunded," said Dumbledore abruptly, at which point Mrs Parkins realized that Dumbledore was in the room.

"Oh my god..." whispered Mrs Parkins. "Albus Dumbledore..."

"Yes, yes that's all very well but can we please get on to the matter at hand," said Bromley irritably.

"Do you remember anything about the article Mrs Parkins?" asked Dumbledore gently.

Mrs Parkins continued to stare nervously at Dumbledore.

"No, not much. I only realized that I had written that article right now. I didn't have any notes on the case, so as you said I was-"

"Confunded," said Bromley with dread.

"So Mrs Parkins was confunded to write a false article, and you were confunded to publish the article," concluded Dumbledore.

"This really doesn't sound good at all..." said Parkins in a weak tone after which in the middle of the room, a Patronus appeared, in the shape of a Doe. Severus, thought Dumbledore sharply.

From the Patronus boomed Snape's voice.

_"A student has been attacked, the attacker unknown. Come back to Hogwarts immediately. Student in critical condition."_

"So it has begun," said Dumbledore.

"I guess you have another matter on your hands, don't you Dum-" said Bromley, looking up from the article, but Dumbledore had already disappeared.


	20. Chapter 20

Authors note: First of all, may I just a say a big SORRY for not updating in such a long time. I suspect a lot of you have lost your patience, but please forgive me, I had so much to do with exams and such. Sorry about the comas by the way, I fixed that now. Fanfiction just being annoying. Enjoy!

_The Room of Requirement_

Hermione closed the door of the Room of Requirement carefully, making sure that the only noise the door produced was a small thud. She had been cautious while coming here, making sure that nobody had suspected where she was going. Surveying her surroundings, she was reminded of when she used to come to the DA meetings in the same manner.

It was messy, as usual, with bits and bobs of weird, random things scattered everywhere. The air felt dense and stuffy, as if it had not had a single breath of fresh air in months.

"Hello?" she called out hesitantly, but there was no reply. She guessed that she was alone. No one had come yet.

She walked slowly through the room, looking at various objects, some of which she remembered, others which she had never seen before. And then she came across a tall, intimidating cabinet. She shivered, almost fearing that a deatheater would jump right out of it. Stop being so silly, she told herself, frustrated. She still couldn't believe that Malfoy was actually going to help her, err- or rather, them.

"What are you scared of Granger?"

Speak of the devil, thought Hermione, even as she jumped slightly by the sound of his cool voice which felt very near. She turned around to see Malfoy leaning against the wall with a suave expression on his face.

"I didn't expect you would turn up," said Hermione coldly, ignoring his question.

"Well, you would surprised to know that I do actually have the ability of keeping promises," said Malfoy with pride.

"Yes...Yes, I know," stammered Hermione, looking up at the cabinet darkly.

Though Hermione could not see because she had her back to him, Malfoy's expression of achievement had vanished, replaced with bitterness.

"You'll be pleased to know that I have obtained some information," said Malfoy, his previous humor gone.

"And what kind of information is that?" asked Hermione challengingly as she leaned against the cabinet, despite the fact that she was scared of disappearing into it. But she wanted to prove to Malfoy that she was not to be trifled with.

"I recently had a talk with my mother and I think we've found the criminal. Mother had come to the school recently and seen the man do something quite fishy to the sorting hat inside Dumbledore's office. She had come to see Dumbledore and had happened to have arrive early, saw the man in his office, mumbling some spell at the hat."

"And who was it exactly?" asked Hermione folding her arms, not at all convinced.

"Mundungus Fletcher," said Malfoy slowly, his pride returning as he saw Hermione's jaw drop.

"What!" said Hermione in disbelief. "You can't possibly think I would actually be-"

"Well it's not the first time he's betrayed someone, is it? And here's the proof. Mundungus saw my mother and threatened her at the office. The reason why my mother has only told me all of this now is because she is frightened. She got threatened again, by Mundungus in Diagon Alley."

Hermione shook her head, her lips receeding in to a thin line. She had been a fool to trust Malfoy. He was merely toying with her mind for the pleasure of it.

"What a load of complete-" began Hermione as she heard the door open and shut with a thud. They were arriving.

"Malfoy, get out," said Hermione sarcastically, pointing towards the direction of the door.

"Look, if you don't believe me then call Kreacher!" said Malfoy in annoyance, stepping towards her.

"I can't call Kreacher! And anyway, he hates-" exclaimed Hermione, moving forwards as well.

"But I can," said Harry, coming towards them.

"So who where you talking to then Her-" began Harry lightly, before laying his eyes on Malfoy.

"Oh," said Harry, his tone dead. "I didn't expect you to come."

Malfoy sighed, raising his eyebrows. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" he exclaimed, partly to himself.

"What do you want Malfoy? And what is this about Kreacher?" asked Harry still dead-panned.

"Malfoy is claiming that his mother saw Mundungus Fletcher do something, something "fishy" to the sorting hat and now his mother has been threatened by Fletcher," said Hermione sarcastically.

"And what has that got to do with Kreacher?" asked Harry.

"Well, I don't know," stuttered Hermione with annoyance, knowing that Malfoy probably had a smug look plastered on his face.

"Kreacher saw Mundungus threaten my mother in Diagon Alley. As Granger here doubted me, I told her to ask Kreacher for proof," said Malfoy harshly, looking at Hermione with cold eyes.

"Well, why don't we do this now and get it over with before the others get here. I don't want to waste their time with this kind of nonsense. And Malfoy, you will leave if immediately if I find out from Kreacher that this is all a pack of lies," said Harry, his green eyes bearing into Malfoy's grey gaze. Thus Harry took in a big breath and bellowed in his loudest voice, causing both Hermione and Malfoy to jolt.

"Kreeeeeeacheeeeeeeer!"

A second later, with a poof of smoke, Kreacher appeared in the middle of the room.

"Master Potter," said Kreacher obediently, in his usual gritty voice, bowing down to the floor.

"Err, right yeah, umm Kreacher, have you seen Mundungus Fletcher recently at all?" asked Harry carefully.

"Yes master, Kreacher has seen the filthy mutt in Diagon Alley, two nights ago," said Kreacher, who's eyes remained on the ground, refusing to look up at his master. Kreacher had still not forgiven his master for not returning on the night when they had to escape from the Ministry.

"What was he doing?" asked Hermione with interest and tenderness, something which shocked Malfoy as he sharply turned to stare sharply at her. Why was she treating the creature as if he were a human?

"Kreacher does not talk to mudbloods, Kreacher does not talk to women of inferior birth-" chanted Kreacher with anger.

"Shut it Kreacher!" bellowed Harry, which Kreacher abruptly flinched at. "You will answer every question put forward to you, do you understand?" said Harry threateningly.

"Kreacher, what was Mundungus doing?" asked Hermione encouragingly, who Kreacher dismissed with a sneer.

How could this woman treat this vermin so kindly even though it was treating her like dirt? Even if she was a Mud-, muggleborn, surely it would be the other way round. Mud- argh! Muggleborn or not, she was still the witch and he was still the elf, thought Malfoy with disbelief. It was illogical.

"Kreacher was only doing errands for the Hogwarts kitchen, an infestation of maggots-" began Kreacher slowly. This was a rare occasion for him, to have someone wanting to listen to what he had to say.

"Alright we don't need the gory details, thank you. Skip to Mundungus," said Harry dismissively.

"He was with Narcissa Malfoy. Kreacher had been hiding down the alley and I saw them. It looked like he was threatening her about something, for he was grasping her clothes roughly and saying, "you must tell no one, you understand", and Kreacher thinks he saw him pointing his wand to her stomach under her cloak. Kreacher hated the scene and could not bear it."

"What else did he say?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Kreacher could not hear anything more, and though Kreacher wanted to help Mrs Black Kreacher couldn't, for Kreacher is but just a servant to the Black traitor's god-son," said Kreacher bitterly.

"Mrs Black?" asked Malfoy abruptly, who had been silent for some time.

"Kreacher calls her by that name because that is what she should have always been named. It was a mistake for Mrs Black to leave the Black family and join Lucius Malfoy. He may have had wealth but he destroyed her life. He did not support his family as he should have. This is of no offense to you however Mr Malfoy. Kreacher treats you with much respect, although Mrs Lestrange did mention that you were a coward," said Kreacher. Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

"Kreacher, find Mundungus, _now_," ordered Harry, and Kreacher, though looking like he wanted to say more, disapparated.

"So it looks like you were telling the truth." said Harry, looking at Malfoy with some appreciation, who was still staring at the place where Kreacher had stood moments before, his eyes distant.

"So Mundungus is worried because Narcissa knows what he has done," said Hermione. "What do we do next?"

"It's obvious isn't it? We have a witness in Narcissa Malfoy. Two, in fact if you count Kreacher as well. We're going to arrest Mundungus for betraying Dumbledore and we're going to all be in our rightful houses again," said Harry, smiling at Hermione. Slowly it started to slack however, for Hermione was frowning, frowning at Malfoy. Harry would remember that look for a long time, and though he did not mention it to anyone, as he lay in his bed that night, wondering why. Why she seemed so unhappy and so lost.


	21. Chapter 21

Authors note: Get ready.

"Come on, come on, hurry up Harry!" called Seamus, as Harry quickly put on his glasses and robe. It was the middle of night, and Seamus had suddenly woken him up, saying that Kreacher was downstairs holding Mundungus. Harry dashed downstairs, going two steps at a time, entering the common room and finding Seamus pointing his wand in a threatening towards Mundungus, who was wound up in ropes and currently unable to speak. Malfoy was leaning on the sofa with his hands in his pocket robes, quite relaxed with a blank expression on his face. Only mumbling could be heard from Mundungus.

"Come on Harry, lets go," said Seamus with urgency, to which Harry nodded in agreement, but they were interrupted when Hermione burst into the room from the entrance of the girls rooms, shivering slightly, with her robe wound tightly around her. Her face was that of extreme worry, and it was clear that she had just woken up.

"Harry, I just saw Kreacher in my room and he said-" started Hermione but seeing Mundungus caught in ropes, she sighed with relief.

"So you found him Kreacher," said Hermione with a bright smile, facing Kreacher. "Well done."

And to everybody's surprise, Kreacher suddenly went bright red and started fiddling with his rag clothes, trying to avoid looking at Hermione's legs which were quite revealing due to his eye level.

"It was err- nothing, just err-," stammered Kreacher.

"Can you get going now, I really would like to go back to sleep," said Malfoy, yawning, although he did not sound irritated in the least, a smug look on his face. His gaze was fixed on Hermione.

She jumped at the sight of him, it was quite dark and she did not notice that he was in the room. Instinctively she wound her robe even tighter around her and started to blush, although she hoped that he could not see it due to the dark. Blush? What was up with her?

"Yes, right, well, thanks Malfoy anyway for that," said Seamus with difficulty as he left the room, suspending Mundungus in the air above him.

"Hermione, I suggest that you come as well," said Harry, eyeing Malfoy curiously. Why did he seem so happy? And what was going on with Hermione?

"Okay," said Hermione, but her voice came out croaky so she coughed to clear her voice.

"And you too," said Harry darkly.

"What?" said Malfoy in shock, his coolness gone down the drain.

"Well, you were the one who found all of this out, weren't you? It makes sense for you to come along," Although I wish you didn't have to, thought Harry silently to himself.

"We should bring Kreacher too I think," said Hermione." He helped a lot and he was a witness," she said proudly, looking down at Kreacher.

"Alright," sighed Harry before leaving. "Kreacher, come!"

The common room became silent and dark once more, almost as if the last ten minutes had not occurred at all.

Hermione found herself suddenly very much alone with Malfoy and, oddly, she became very conscious of her breathing.

"Well, let's go then," said Malfoy in a surprisingly warm voice, one which Hermione had never heard before. She stared at him, almost with appreciation.

"I think Potter thinks I'm hitting on you. I suggest that he recheck the strength of his glasses. Although I do have to agree with Kreacher, I think shaving your legs may make you look less like a cave woman," said Malfoy slyly with a hint of humor before leaving her behind.

Scratch the appreciation.

...

Knock.

"Come in," said Dumbledore calmly, as if it were usual for people to visit him frequently during the night.

Several eighth year students proceeded to shuffle into the room, some of which he vaguely recognized such as the Patil sisters and Neville Longbottom. Behind them came in Harry, Hermione, Ron and- Mr Malfoy?

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this most wonderful visit at this time of night?" asked Dumbledore, getting up from his seat behind his desk.

"I am terribly sorry sir," began Harry, "to be coming at such a time as this but I'm afraid that it was urgent. I think we've found the culprit."

"What culprit?" asked Dumbledore, slightly confused, looking towards Malfoy. This surprised Harry greatly. Was this not a huge issue?

"The culprit of the Sorting Hat incident," said Harry.

"Aah, yes! So, who was it?" asked Dumbledore with excitement and then through the door, suspended in the air, Mundungus, still tied in ropes, entered the room. Dumbledore's smile slacked with shock. Oh no. Oh no no no no no.

"Mundungus," said Dumbledore, hardly believing his eyes. "No, no it can't be."

"I'm afraid it is sir," said Malfoy steadily. He hated this man but he had never seen him shocked before. Nothing ever shocked this man, surely.

What followed was a series of explanations coming from Malfoy, and then Kreacher giving his statement to which Dumbledore nodded at from time to time. After their explanation had ended, Dumbledore sighed deeply.

"Not for one second did I doubt you Mundungus. You have failed me," said Dumbledore. "I thought you could have been part of the Order, after everything you have done since the end of the war, but clearly that is now out of the question. I have only one thing left to do." Dumbledore's voice was filled with disappointment.

Checking Mundungus' wand, one spell distinctly stood out from the others in his usage of the wand.

"A very strong confundus spell," concluded Dumbledore, but he seemed disappointed.

"Sir, I wonder if I may ask.. You seem disappointed," said Harry carefully.

"I am sure that you are aware of the recent tragic accident afflicted on Susan Bones two nights ago," said Dumbledore. "I only wished that it were the same person, but Mundungus is not an employee of Hogwarts so clearly it was not him."

Harry narrowed his eyes. Clearly this wasn't the end of the story.

"I cannot question Mundungus for the reason why he confunded the sorting hat because I am not a member of the Ministry. Silly really. Now that I can take care of all of this, you may all quietly retire to your rooms. I shall call the aurors in a moment to come and pick up Mundungus. Just a shame that I couldn't find out who cursed Susan Bones."  
Dumbledore sighed deeply, looking troubled.

"Nevertheless, I congratulate you all for finding the culprit. I will be rewarding each and every one of you with 50 points, to each of your individual houses, said Dumbledore.

Everyone beamed at each other, before looking towards Draco Malfoy, the real exploiter, who was currently staring into the electric blue eyes of Dumbledore. But as quickly as this all proceeded, their gaze was turned towards the back of the office, for suddenly quiet sounds of sobbing could be hard. Dumbledore soon noticed this too, and his expression changed dramatically to concern. He walked quickly down the steps in front of his desk towards Pansy Parkinson, who's eyes were now full of tears. Several girls crowded around her in order to console her.

"What's wrong Pansy?" asked Ron with seriousness, crouching down beside her, his arm around her back. Ginny looked at her brother, visibly stunned. Since when did they get on?

"I'm sorry, I didn't me—an too I just, aah, I'm so-rry," sobbed Pansy.

"What do you mean you're sorry?" asked Ron. She had changed so much, and he could not understand what was wrong. He had been asked by Margaret to help Pansy and he had, and somehow they had found that they were friends, perhaps-

"I saw him," said Pansy darkly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Could you elaborate my dear?" asked Dumbledore, and together with Ron they got her into a chair, and Dumbledore conjured her glass of water, which she took in small sips. Finally, she calmed down.

"I saw the man who attacks Susan Bones," she began, her expression full of fear.

"Not when he attacked her, but before hand. He wanted-, argh, he wanted to know- to know that password to the house. The hufflepuff house, and he threatened me- and god, I'm so sorry, but he said he was going to kill me!" exclaimed Pansy, looking into Ron's disappointed face.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" asked Malfoy sternly.

"No- no he had a cloak on with a hood, like a dementor, I couldn't see his face- it was dark and I was in the girls bathroom- you know the one where Moaning Myrtle is?" said Pansy.

"Hang on, surely people would recognize him if it was during the-"

"It was during the night," said Pansy guiltily. "I wanted some air so I left the house, and walked to the girls bathroom-no one ever goes in there so I thought that I'd be safe but then he appeared and threatened me with a wand-"

"What kind of wand?" interrupted Harry.

"I don't know, I couldn't see!" exclaimed Pansy with frustration. Harry sighed with frustration in response.

"Is there anything you remember about him? Anything at all that could help us to catch him? Obviously it was a man because he spoke to you-" said Dumbledore calmly.

"The voice," said Pansy abruptly, looking into the fireplace. "That's it, the voice," she said with dread.

"You recognized it, didn't you," said Hermione with conclusion. Several people breathed out collectively.

"I only remember the voice but no- it's, well it's impossible, can't be, surely if-"

"Who was it?" asked Harry unsteadily, his patience wearing thin. Pansy shifted herself towards Harry, and looking into his pleading face before replying,

"It was _that_ voice Potter. The voice of Lucius Malfoy."


	22. Chapter 22

_Murtlap Essence_

"Oh Albus!" exclaimed McGonagoll as the doors of the hospital wing opened to reveal Dumbledore, with a stern look on his face, although those with a keen eye could pick out that his eyes had a hint of worry in them.

"Who was it this time?" asked Dumbledore abruptly, his eyes stopping for a second on the sleeping figure of Susan Bones, but McGonagall simply shook her head hopelessly, stepping aside to reveal Gregory Goyle, who appeared as if he had been in a fight, and a very serious one at that too.

"Mr Goyle?" inquired Dumbledore with interest as he approached him. Next to Goyle sat Malfoy, who remained silent, looking up at Dumbledore with a frown.

"Hello sir," said Goyle with difficulty, before he flinched. He had a serious wound across his face through his lip, as well as other injures.

"Pray, tell me how this happened to you dear boy," said Dumbledore with concern.

"It happened last night," began Goyle, refusing to look up at Dumbledore. "I was in the Raven-"

"Now don't start that up again, Mr Goyle," said McGongagall sternly. "We found you outside your common room-" she started in a lecturing manner but Dumbledore raised his hand, signaling her to be silent. There was no way that the boy was going to be honest with them if they started attacking him in an intimidating way.

"Now, please listen very carefully Mr Goyle. The truth which you are about to tell us may seem alarming to you, but believe me I have lived quite a long time, long enough to know that there are many alarming things in this world. We are not going to send you to the spell damage section of St Mungo's, or throw you into Azkaban, I assure you." said Dumbledore with an eager edge of humor.

McGonagall proceeded to raise an eyebrow at Dumbledore. True, he was a great man, the most brilliant wizard of their time, but sometimes, just sometimes, she really could not understand him at all.

"I won't deny that I was out of bed. There I was coming out of Slytherin's Common Room; a couple of guys had let me in earlier to catch up on stuff, and by the time I left it had gone one in the morning," said Goyle. "But then as I was walking through the dungeon's corridor I was hurled into the wall by a strong hand. I was casting lumos but I couldn't see my attacker, he had a cloak on and I couldn't see his face. He threatened me to tell him the Ravenclaw Common Room password-"

"Like Miss Parkinson," said McGonagall with realization.

"Yes, but I refused to tell him. And he wasn't too happy about that as you can see," said Goyle, gesturing towards his injuries. "He fled when he heard you coming."

"I'm sorry, but you said _him_? How did you know-" started McGonagall.

"This is the strange thing Minerva, that Mr Goyle refuses to believe," answered Dumbledore with a sympathetic smile.

"You believe, don't you Mr Goyle, that last night you were threatened by Lucius Malfoy," said Dumbledore, observing Goyle's expression of guilt turn into shock. Malfoy suddenly sat up and became stiff. Dumbledore noticed this.

"Yes, but how did you-"

"Because Pansy was attacked in the same way," answered a girl's voice, as everyone turned to see that Susan Bones had woken up and been listening.

"She was not as brave as you and as a consequence I was attacked," said Susan bitterly, "but you held on and prevented someone from getting hurt."

"Yes, that's right. You have done a noble cause-" started Dumbledore.

"Hang on. So you're saying that Lucius Malfoy has been stomping around this school, cursing pupils?" exclaimed Goyle.

"We are not completely sure of that but, yes, it does seem like it," said Dumbledore.

Their conversation was stopped abruptly when the doors of the hospital wing burst open and Madame Pomfrey entered with a stride, Hermione tagging along behind her.

"You took a long time finding that Murtlap Essence Miss Granger! I needed to put that ointment on Miss Bones over ten minutes ago!" snapped Madame Pomfrey, as Hermione passed her a bottle of what appeared to be Murtlap Essence.

The party around Goyle however pressed on.

"How can you say that it looks like it?" said Malfoy, gritting in teeth, his fist clenched, looking at Dumbledore with hate.

"We are not completely sure yet Mr Malfoy," said McGonagall with a certain firmness, "we only suggest that-"

"My father is dead!" bellowed Malfoy as he stood up, causing Hermione and Mrs Pomfrey to jump.

_Malfoy is here?_ thought Hermione as she and Madame Pomfrey went to see what the commotion was about.

"His corpse rots in his grave at Malfoy Manor! I SAW his pathetic body being hurled into a pit and covered over-"

"You are forgetting-" said Dumbledore, in a calm yet loud voice which won over Malfoy's, even though he had been shouting, "Mr Malfoy, that you live in a world of magic."

"No one, no _magic _can bring back the dead, sir," said Malfoy in a ironically dead panned voice as he sat down. Goyle looked at him incredulously; he had never seen Malfoy look so upset, let alone despise his father.

Although no one could see it, a sudden gear shift occurred within Dumbledore, and he realized something. _Magic, especially dark magic..._

He had to see Malfoy Manor again, and where Lucius was supposed to have been murdered. He gave his wishes of good health to Goyle before leaving silently with McGonagall.

Hermione continued to stare at Malfoy as he breathed heavily, Goyle staring at him with concern. Although she had seen signs of hate in him before, she hadn't realized the truth extent of his hatred towards his father...

"MISS GRANGER!" shrieked Madame Pomfrey, causing Hermione to jump and Goyle and Malfoy to realize that she was still there.

Malfoy looked up at her with surprise, and then felt himself become filled with irritation and embarrassment. Had she just seen him act like a demented, hot-tempered idiot?

She soon broke the gaze however, rushing back to Miss Pomfrey.

"You stupid girl, look what you've done!" she yelled, pointing towards Susan. Hermione followed her gaze and her expression turned to horror as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Oh. My. God. Madame Pomfrey had put the "Murtlap Essence" on Susan's arm, and unfortunately, her arm had turned into a bogey coloured tentacle...

"So much for "Murtlap Essence" Mrs Granger, you gave me Octopus Polyjuice Potion, which should not exist anyway!" said Madame Pomfrey, holding up the potion in front of Hermione to see.

"Polyjuice Potion is for human use _only_ Miss Granger, so whatever Professor Snape-, argh, Professor Slughorn may have in his Potions cupboard, this is not one of them! What are you playing at!" spat Madame Pomfrey. Hermione really did not know what to do, for she had found the Potion labelled "Murtlap Essence" in Slughorn's Potions cupboard. Obviously someone had pulled a prank...

"Oh, damn it," said Goyle hoarsely, while Malfoy sniggered at Hermione with amusement. _I guess she paid off my embarrassment._

"What is it?" whispered Malfoy to Goyle, realizing that Goyle had a guilty expression on his face; a very _rare_ sight.

"I did it," he mumbled, looking down at his sheet covers.

"What?" said Malfoy hoarsely, ever so slightly confused.

"I put the potion in his cupboard, in order to annoy him during Potions. Next lesson's topic is Polyjuice Potion."

Malfoy burst out laughing in response, and though Goyle tried to shut him up it was too late, for within a matter of seconds Madame Pomfrey stood in front of them, her arms folded and eyebrows raised.

_I guess I found the pranker_, thought Hermione, but instead of feeling annoyed or hateful towards Malfoy, she found herself smiling unconsciously. It was not a smirk or a laugh that was designed to hurt. It was genuine laughter. It was the first time she had seen something positive, the first time she ever saw him seem so carefree.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's note: As always, please review as it is a constant reminder for me to keep on updating to keep you all happy! (I think). Happy reading! :)

It could be anyone

No matter how hard they tried, Draco and Hermione could not find a single person who knew about the mysterious cloaked figure. In their second meeting, Harry had decided to split the group and have everyone ask around and look into the recent events concerning Pansy, Susan and Goyle. Ironically, Pansy had decided not to come, probably out of fear most figured, and later after the meeting, several people had witnessed Ron arguing with her before Charms class. The truth was though, Harry could not help but feel more worried that the school was going to close, much like it almost did when the Chamber of Secrets was opened, rather than more attacks happening. He knew that this time was different; this time was worse. The attacker had used Pansy and then attacked Susan. And Susan was a muggleborn. It was worse because the attacker could be anyone; you didn't have to be Slytherin's heir to be suspicious. He was determined to find out who it was, and fast.

"You should have asked that boy back there." said Draco as he watched Hermione sit down under a tree beside the lake near the boathouse. She was exhausted.

"I didn't know him." said Hermione as she took out a pencil and notepad.

"You really aren't a big socializer are you." said Draco with amusement.

"No, as a matter of fact I'm not, and will you please sit down!" said Hermione irritably as she scribbled on the note pad.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" asked Draco in a innocent tone however Hermione ignored this and carried on as if he had not spoken.

"We have gotten nowhere with this,"Proxy-Connection: keep-alive Cache-Control: max-age=0 he said with annoyance, "nobody knows anything about the attacker apart from who he or she attacked. The only scrap of information we have is that all these incidents have occurred during the night; this can only mean one thing. He or she _only_ attacks during the night in order to prevent someone from finding out who they are. This means that there is a high possibility that the attacker is a teacher or student."

"Whoa, slow down, he or she? You think that-"

"I believe you Malfoy. No magic can bring back the dead. I think it is possible that it could be anyone. Making assumptions that it was your father from witnesses reports isn't really a good start. You have to consider all the possibilities when working on a case. And besides, I only believe in what I see with my own eyes, not what I hear. Nobody ever reported actually seeing your father." said Hermione, surprising herself by how confidently she had said it.

Then however came a ghostly silence that seemed to stretch out forever. Hermione stared blankly at her notebook, praying that he would say something, anything. She couldn't stand the intensity of the silence. But he didn't. She cursed herself for bringing up his father.

"Well, that's a first." she heard him say finally, but her eyes remained on her notepad. She could not tell from the tone of his voice what his mood was, and frankly she was afraid of looking up and seeing what she's find. But why did he just say-

"Nobody has ever said that they'd believed in me before. Everyone's always doubted me."

His voice sounded oddly louder than before, until Hermione realized that he had sat down, a little distanced but still under the tree.

"That's probably because you were a betraying, selfish, spoiled brat before." she said, but having realized what she's said she instinctively raised her hand to her mouth in guilt. She had called him worst things, so why did she all of a sudden feel so guilty? She he heard him laugh softly. True, over today she had discovered qualities in him that she had previously never been aware of, partly because he had never displayed them before, at least not in public. He was actually quite smart, and had helped quite a lot in asking people she usually never talked to. He was not _as_ snobby, cowardly or bitter as he usually was, but this did not take away his childish and annoying behaviour. He caused her to do the embarrassing things, like right now.

"_Were_? So I'm a betraying, selfish, spoiled brat no more, is that what you're trying to say?" he asked , and finally Hermione raised her head and looked towards him. Damn it, he was smirking. She gulped, with difficulty.

"We need to find other ways of finding out who it is, and soon. Otherwise-"

"But you're leaving right?" he asked, his grey eyes staring her brown ones as he picked the grass from the ground unconsciously.

"No, no I'm not."

"But, surely, because you're a-"

"That's precisely why I'm staying. To find out who it is is a responsibility for me; to help muggleborns and half-bloods be free from discrimination and all of that crap we have to put up with." Hermione stopped, realizing that she was getting carried away.

Draco smiled with amusement. He had asked that on purpose, knowing how she would react, didn't he? Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Do you know why I hate you so much?" he asked in a pleasant tone, but Hermione refused to say anything so he carried on.

"You've always been a firm believer in yourself and others, and you were never afraid to express it, no matter who it was you were addressing it to. I've always envied you for that; I could never really show what I believed in, well apart from "my father this and my father that", but I'm not so sure that I really meant that either. I didn't know anything that was really important to me, I had no real loyalties, except maybe to myself. I never belonged anywhere, well I did, but not really at heart, I realize that now. I was born a Slytherin pure blood and have acted as people have expected me to. I thought I had no choice-, I was, running away I suppose. Running away from deciding what I trully wanted to be. Now that my father has gone, I am the only heir to that blasted manor, and my mother is depending on me. But, having spent more time with-", Malfoy hesitated, looking towards Luna Lovegood, who instead of investigating was selling the Quibbler instead. "I might not want this life that I have been ordered to lead."

He had said it in such a calm, passive way, as if they had been talking about the weather that Hermione didn't know how to respond. "Have you stopped?" asked Hermione, hesitantly.

"Stopped?" he asked questioningly, his grey eyes catching the sun, making them look slightly green.

"Running."

"I have. But I don't know which road to take yet." said Draco, his voice no longer casual, but slightly dark. He had stopped picking the grass.

"So, err, what should we do now?" she asked, putting on her coolest voice on. Draco turned to look at her, his face unreadable. He continued to stare her, and Hermione had too much pride to turn away. His sudden change in character was making her nervous.

"We get up, and go ask that guy over there who you refused to talk to before. You know, this is a great opportunity for a hermit like you to socialize." said Draco, his voice suddenly light with a edge of tease. He stood up abruptly, yanking Hermione's arm up with him, forcing her to stand up as well.

"Oww, that hurt!" she complained while picking up her things.

But Malfoy simply chuckled, pulling her towards the boy, who was trying resist Luna from shoving a copy of the Quibbler into his bag.


	24. Chapter 24

Slytherin Boarding Corridor

"I will repeat again for the last time, open this door." said the voice, edging towards anger.

"No, no I mustn't. I cannot!" said the portrait hoarsely, currently hiding behind the chair she usually sat on during the day. It was after all quite tiring standing up, asking the same question to students for hours on end.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble I could get in?" she added. She knew who this man was. The "cloaked figure", as so many people called him. It scared her that she could not see his face although she was pretty certain that she knew who he was. Portraits in Dumbledore's office had spread news to other portraits about Pansy Parkinson's recent confession and naturally it had reached her ears as well. Students had nicknamed he-who-has-no-name….

"or suffer the consequences…" he continued as if she had not spoken. He then pulled out his wand slowly and pointed towards her forehead, almost touching the canvas. She gasped.

"I _will _blast my way through you if I have too." He spoke in an chilling, calm voice that made the portrait feel very cold. The portrait knew that he was being serious; he was by no means bluffing.

"Fine. But just promise me one thing!" said the portrait desperately, for she immediately regretted that she had given in. She was such a selfish coward. Perhaps that was why she was in Slytherin although she hated to admit it, even to herself.

"Go on."

"Don't lay a finger on even one of the pupils. Don't hurt one of them, you understand! Though I don't see why a Slytherin such as yourself would want to harm any of them."

"That is none of your business. You gave me your word, now open this door!"

Where are you… he thought to himself as he walked silently through the marble floored corridor which sparked green light from the walls. You must be patrolling these corridors right now…..

He stopped abruptly at the corner, noticing a boy walking slowly up the other corridor, checking right as he went. It seemed like Head Boy had not noticed the cloaked figure. He smiled to himself in success. Really, as he Head Boy he should be more careful and observant… The thrilling moment when a predator finds prey…..

_Murtlap Essence is the most common healer for most injuries afflicted on wizards and witches, however this particular brew cannot be used on giants due to their different blood structure…. _

Really? thought Neville in surprise. He had never heard of that before…. He turned the tattered book in his hands, observing it carefully. He narrowed his eyes. Perhaps he shouldn't have taken this book from the restricted section; after all it did look quite fishy…

He felt something move abruptly and his heart skipped a beat. He turned his head sharply to look at the rest of the room grabbing the sheets of his bed up to his chin as he did so, and he sighed in relief, realising that it had simply been his roommate, Sam Cleever, who seemed to have quite action-packed dreams. Sam continued to kick and turn in his sleep and unfortunately fatally his left leg kicked the air, causing him to fall off his bed, head first on to the floor. He however remained asleep, his face slanted with his mouth half-open. He then proceeded to snore. Neville shook his head, trying to prevent himself from bursting out laughing. It was funny seeing Slytherins look like idiots.

He too should have really been in bed, for it had gone 3 o'clock but he had his first herbology test tomorrow and he wanted to give a good impression towards Madame Pomfrey…

Neville suddenly froze, his smile went slack as his eyes turned to worry. Why could he hear someone else laughing? And the laugh was not at all pleasant…..

Neville carefully got up, grabbing his wand and pulled his robe around him tightly, for he knew it would be cold outside in the corridor. For that was where he could hear the horrific sound of torture…..


	25. Chapter 25

The Head Boy's Secret

Author's note: Thanks for everyone who has been patient! I have been soooo busy recently but I just had to get back to this. :) I hope you enjoy the following chapter, and I hope to have more reviews! Happy reading!

P.S. Who is excited by the new Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 trailer?

"Where am I?" said Neville groggily as he tried to sit up- with difficulty.

"In the hospital wing." said an unfamiliar voice. Neville turned hid head swiftly to find the Head Boy of Slytherin reading the latest Prophet, which lay on his bedside table. His expression was a mixture of guilt and worry. Neville stared for a moment or two. How in Merlin's beard did he get here?

Seeing a bottle of murtlap essence on his bedside table made a sudden flow of memories gush back into his mind. _Oh. I remember now. _

Neville glanced back at the Head Boy who was still peering at the Prophet's front page.

"Is it about the school?" asked Neville hesitantly.

"They say that they might close the school." he said, but it seemed as though he was half talking to himself.

"Why?" asked Neville incredulously, but backtracked, realising that he had been stupid. of course he knew why. It was because of them, or rather... _ Him._

"Do you reckon the guy who attacked us yesterday was, you know," said the Head Boy, avoiding Neville's gaze, "He-who-has-no-name?"

"If you mean Malfoy's supposedly dead father yes, I think so. But I have a question for you. Why did he attack you?" asked Neville in a firm judgemental voice.

At which point, both boys suddenly heard a loud crash outside followed by severe shouting.

"Sounds like an argument…" murmured the Head Boy. It was no long before the voices had returning to normal level and a moment later the doors of the Hospital Wing. Professor McGonagoll was red in the face and quite flustered, as if she had just been tackling a herd of centaurs as she accompanied Hermione and Draco into the Wing. Madame Pomfrey did not seem happy.

"Please Professor, they need time to heal-" started Madame Pomfrey in a huff but McGonagoll silenced her with a glare.

"Enough of this. These children have much to do in so little time. Don't you want this all over with as well?" snapped McGonagoll. Neville simply stared at the scene in front of him. He had never ever seen McGonagoll in a temper like this since Umbridge had been working at Hogwarts. At last, Pomfrey gave up and left the room.

"Neville are you alright?" asked Hermione with concern as she sat next to his bed. Her eyes flickered briefly at the Prophet before returning them to his face. He looked at her questioningly. He knew that she had not come just to see if he was ok.

"Yes, I've read it." said Hermione with dread. "And it seems true. Which is why I need your help to resolve this quickly."

"Hermione, why is McGonagoll here?" asked Neville with utter politeness, trying not to be rude.

"I have heard everything from Ms Granger Mr Longbottom, and have decided that I will allow your team of students to try and solve this problem with attacks around the school. I will help in anyway possible. We know what happened last night, but the question is who attacked you." said McGonagoll, her eyes firm but Neville felt there was a hint of a smile coming from her.

"She helped us get in Neville," said Hermione desperately, fearing that he disapproved. Neville smiled however, which made her mind at rest.

"Did you think it was my father?" came a hesitant voice from the back. Everyone turned to see Draco, who was looking uneasy.

"Yes, actually I did." answered Neville. It felt strange talking to the boy who used to bully him so much. It seemed… unnatural.

"Why?" asked Hermione warmly.

"Well, I saw a flash of blonde while fighting him off this idiot next to me, and well, he _sounded_ like Lucius Malfoy."

"Well, that's not enough to assume that it was he," said McGonagoll disapprovingly, much to the silent delight of Hermione and Draco, "it could be anyone if you based it on those facts."

"Ok, here is another question," said Hermione, trying to divert the conversation. She had to get every piece of important information from Neville; it was becoming apparent that they were not going to find the attacker so easily.

"Why did he attack the Head Boy?"

"Well, that is something _I _want to know." said Neville, as everyone turned they eyes towards the Head Boy, who had so far said nothing.

"I'm so sorry Draco, for everything you've done for me so far. You kept your promise for so long, despite everything that's happened." blurted out the Head Boy.

Everyone turned their perplexed glances towards Draco who said sympathetically, "Don't worry, you can tell them. It's about time you were honest with who you are."

"I'm so sorry, but what's going on?" asked Hermione, looking at Draco with suspicion.

"Haven't you noticed that Susan Bones is a muggle-born?" said Head Boy, making everyone's attention revert back to him again.

"Yes, but what has that got to do with you?" asked Neville impatiently.

"I'm a half-blood." said the Head Boy bluntly, his eyes cast down. Everyone feel silent as a dense atmosphere started to close in.

"You're saying that all this time, you've kept this hidden? So that this wouldn't happen? That's the reason for these attacks. Like in the chamber of secrets, all the victims were not of pure-blood… They were muggle-borns or half-bloods like you… And you were helping him cover it up?" asked Hermione to Draco, unable to decide whether to be angry or admiring. Half of her hated him for not mentioning this to her, for it could have explained a few things very quickly, but another half admired him for being able to keep a promise and also protect someone, although she did think that this Head Boy was a bit of a coward.

"In order to protect him." said Draco defensibly, his eyes piercing hers. "I've been covering up for him for years. He's scared of what the students would say, or rather, do. It's not like I didn't appreciate what he was. Well, not now anyway. Besides, wouldn't you do the same?"

Just as Hermione was about to answer, Madame Pomfrey yet again entered the room while saying, "I'm afraid that is all the time I can allow you to be here. Please be so kind and leave. Minerva, a word."

"I'm afraid that I am out of Murtlap Essence," started Pomfrey as she sat down at her desk, as the students left the Wing.

"So how does this concern me?" asked McGonagoll icily.

"Well, Hagrid is away with that, that tall_ French _woman-"

"You mean Madame Maxine." interrupted McGonagoll.

"Yes, and as a consequence I am afraid that I did not know who to ask. I wrote a note for Dumbledore, yet he has no replied and I have visited his office several times today and it is already 6 30 and he still-"

"Why, don't you know?" said McGonagoll in surprise, accidentally dropping her stern tone, "Dumbledore is not at Hogwarts. He is away seeing Mundungus Fletcher in Azkaban."

"Azkaban? But I though nobody could go to the place-"

"Well, knowing Dumbledore, he does have his ways….." said McGonagoll proudly.

Hermione turned towards Draco, having just eavesdropped on the staff's conversation by the corner of the corridor.

Their faces were close. Too close.

Draco looked down her, his grey eyes flickering with a hints of worry, and she immediately understood. They both felt something. They both felt like they were being betrayed. By someone close. Too close.


	26. Chapter 26

Mundungus in Azkaban

Dumbledore sighed deeply as he stepped off the small boat which he had used as transport to get to Azkaban. The place was freezing cold.

He wasted no time to let the Dementors know who he was and why he was there.

_He will come to you…_

"Hello Mundungus." said Dumbledore as he sat on a chair.

"Hello." said Mundungus lightly from the other side of the room. They sat in the interview room which was used rarely but only on urgent occasions. And this was urgent.

"I'd like to say sorry first," began Dumbledore, "I really do feel terrible about the mess I have brought you into."

"Oh, come on! This is what I signed up for wasn't it? Think of it this way. Tis' nice to get an opportunity to see the place, don't ya think?"

Dumbledore smiled pitifully at Mundungus's attempt to lighten the mood.

"I though' you would come. Soon enough, it was only a matter o' time."

"I did not tell the students because I didn't trust them. Well, not all of them but one or two in particular." said Dumbledore gravely.

"Oh yes, you're talkin' of that Slytherin Pansy ain' ya? Yeah, well after tha' conversation with her causin' the first attack, I don' blame ye. And the other, well, huh," Mundungus laughed bitterly, "we all know abou' tha' one."

"You are mistaken. It's not that I didn't trust him. I just-. I think he can change. But he's still not made a choice yet on which road to take-"

"Oh please." said Mundungus sarcastically. "Old man, you're too naive and gentil. I mean, loo' at his bloody family!"

"Yes, and look you." fired Dumbledore back, something he rarely did. "You didn't change a bit did you."

"Na, tha' is different, my friend, totally different."

"Well if it is then I have no idea who you are."

"Once again, you have made me confused with your weird sense of logic," said Mundungus. Dumbledore laughed lightly.

"I have question, Mundungus."

"Oh, yes alrigh', always questions with you ain' it…"

"Why did you attack Narcissa Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore, as his Patronus flew around his side of the room. The Pheonix began to sing a melodious tune.

"Who told ya tha'?" said Mundungus in disbelief. "Assalt? I was questioning her, that's wot. And that bloody weasel! She got away, she did. Before I could repor' it your silly Hogwarts buddies came! Got no time to report back at all!"

"Report what?" asked Dumbledore with interest. Something was going on, something he was unaware of.

"You remember the night we met and I confunded the Sortin' Hat? And then, Lucius Malfoy is foun' dead the following nigh'? I was there, right in the middle of it I was."

"Why did you not inform me of this?"

"I told yeh, I had no time!" fired Mundungus back. The atmosphere was suddenly very tense.

"What were you questioning her about Mundungus." asked Dumbledore calmly; he needed every detail. He could not blame Mundungus; the authorities had come and gone with him that night, and he was yet to go under court trial, but till then the Ministry had decided to keep him in Azkaban. The war had only just finished, and the Ministry feared there would be those who would rise up in revenge. They had to be cautious.

"About the murder, the murder of Lucius Malfoy." said Mundungus gravely.

"Why?"

"There was a flaw in ye' plan mate. She saw it. Saw me jinx the ha' tha' nigh'. So, I went to the Manor the following nigh' to warn her, never to speak a word o' the business to anyone, or else….."

"You should have asked me first Mundungus." said Dumbledore with concern.

"Ah, but lucky I wen'. You muss' have fel' it when you went back there to check his grave. Wise guy like you would have definitely noticed it, seeing as you have had quite a lo' te' do with the subjec'. Didn' you feel that his grave was a bit, how do I pu' it, strange?"

"I felt a dark presence, yes."

"Exactly! It felt like something evil had happened at tha' place, did it no'? There's only one thing that can make someone feel like tha'…"

"Magic, especially dark magic leaves traces…. But the deatheaters?"

"No, no, no, no no! They were just props standing there instead to make it seem like they were doin' somethin'! No, they were the one… What that person was doin'….. Most sinister thin' I have every seen…." said Mundungus with a shiver.

"So you are saying that Lucius is dead?" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh, yes. He's dead as a doornail, that's for sure. But let's just say that he didn' rest in peace. His body's dead but….."

"Mundungus. Explain."

"Horcrux Dumbledore. But not just any horcrux, a whole horcrux. His whole soul ripped out of him."

"How is that possible?"

"How do ya' thin'? Mr Bromley and tha' woman were confunded and-"

"It was a a strong confunding spell…"

"A whole confunded horcrux."

"But how?"

"Ah, use ya' brain man….." said Mundungus, looking at the phoenix. It had stopped singing.

Dumbledore's heart sank. He had to return to the school. The situation he realised now was much more sinister than he had imagined, and the worst thing was, the attacker wasn't even aware that he or she was it…. A confunded soul trapped in a horcrux…..

"Oh, and when are ye' gonna get me ou' of here?" asked Mundungus, looking back at Dumbledore. Dumbledore's empty seat.

Mundungus sighed. He really didn' like his exits, but as they say, Dumbledore has style….


	27. Chapter 27

The Gryffindor Common Room

Seamus sighed as he climbed up the last flight of stairs towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Another day had passed where he thankfully didn't run in to he-who-has-no-name. He was more vulnerable compared to the others, this much Seamus knew. Being a half-blood meant that-. Crack. Seamus turned around sharply, murmuring lumos maximus. However nobody was there.

"Turn that bloody light off will you?" complained a portrait next to Seamus.

"Sorry," said Seamus briefly before turning around to go up the remainder of stairs quickly, approaching the Fat Lady.

"Oh, someones coming back late tonight, aren't they?" said the Fat Lady mockingly. Seamus sighed irritatingly, before telling her not to tell anyone.

"Yes alright, alright. Who was it you were with this time hey? Was it Cho Chang?" asked the Fat Lady, with interest, leaning forwards so much that she looked as if she might fall out of the picture frame.

"No," said Seamus, "No way!"

"Oh, I know. It was Katie Bell wasn't it!"

The Fat Lady watched Seamus face become as red as a quaffle before bursting into laughter.

"How did you guess?" asked Seamus hoarsely.

"News travels fast if you're a portrait. You've got eyes all around the school, if you know what I mean," said the Fat Lady saucily, a smug expression on her face, before succumbing back into laughter. Seamus rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, alright, alright, cut it out."

The Fat Lady composed herself before asking the password, to which Seamus replied, Sweet dreams.

"Aww, thanks love," said the Fat Lady before opening the doorway.

...

As Seamus entered the Gryffindor Common Room he sighed in relief; at least in here he was safe. He turned left towards the boys bathroom, wondering how much longer the school was going to last. It was like the Chamber of Secrets all over again; before long, someones going to get killed, and then that really is the end of Hogwarts, thought Seamus. He approached a sink, turning the tape on; splashing and rubbing his face in an attempt to get rid of his fatigue. He hadn't slept well in the past few weeks, and he couldn't stop worrying or concentrate on anything at all.

"Hello Finnigan."

Seamus froze; the only sound was water coming from the tape that was still on.

"Tired, I imagine," said the voice in a cold, sinister tone but that wasn't why Seamus suddenly felt very worried. He didn't recognize this persons voice, and it most certainly wasn't a student.

"Well, let's see if I can wake you up shall I?" said the voice, which sounded as if it was edging on madness. Seamus knew what was going to happen before it did. He ducked just as a curse flew across the room towards him, smashing the mirror above the sink. Unfortunately the glass fell on Seamus, and several pieces pierced into his skin, causing him to grimace in pain. This was followed by a merciless laugh. Seamus staggered as he stood up, pointing his wand at the attacker, but froze on the spot. Before him stood the very man he had been trying to avoid all this time.

"Not bad, not bad at all. But you won't be going anywhere tonight Finnigan. I dare say that your silly inferior parents will never see you again!" said the cloaked man, raising his wand towards Seamus.

"I'd have to disagree on that." came a threatening voice, one that Seamus immediately recognized.

"Potter?" said the Lucius, turning around to face Harry. "Well, well, this is a pleasant surprise. Coming at the right moment in fact; two filthy half-bloods to kill is better than one!" said Lucius sending a powerful curse towards Harry, which he deflected. The two wizards pointed their wands threateningly towards each other, pacing slowly across the floor.

"So this is your purpose? Killing half bloods and muggle-borns?"

"Well done, Potter, well done, but it seems you've been a bit slow recently. I thought you would have figured that out a long time ago." said Lucius coldly.

"I did. But what I cant work out is why. Why act at time like this? Why do you wear a cloak that conceals your face? You know that everybody knows who you are," said Harry accusingly, noticing that Lucius wand hand was shaking but only for a second, before steading again.

"I doubt that," said Lucius in a dark, and dangerous tone, as Harry narrowed his eyes.

"You see Potter, you think you know whats going here, but you have no idea at all!" hissed Lucius, before firing a curse which Harry dodged, who sent a disarming spell towards Lucius which he deflected away, towards Seamus which he narrowly missed by diving on to the floor as it hit the wall above him. Seamus got up quickly as he observed the two, who were now dueling, and properly. As Lucius sent more curses towards Harry, they were nearing the door that led to the common room.

"Seamus!" shouted Harry as he deflected another curse.

"Yeah!"

"Go wake up everyone else and tell them to get Dumbledore!"

"Got it Harry!" said Seamus and he ran towards the door, deflecting a curse sent by Lucius, trying to stop him.

Seamus ran out of the bathroom, sprinting into the common room just as he saw Hermione running down the steps from the girls dormitory.

"Seamus? Whats going on? I heard someone shouting," said Hermione with concern as she observed Seamus trying to catch his breath, his back covered in glass and blood.

"Are the others up?" asked Seamus quickly.

"No, just me, because I was reading. What on earth happened to you-" said Hermione utterly confused.

"Look, I haven't got long to explain, but you've got to get everyone the hell out of here. I'm going to get Dumbledore," said Seamus, turning to leave the room.

"Wait!" shouted Hermione, and he stopped to turn around. "You haven't explained why though-." Hermione stopped talking, turning her head right towards the boys bathroom. Was that curses she just heard coming from-

"Hermione, listen. He's here. Lucius Malfoy is here. You need to get away from here. Especially you, because most likely, he's going want to kill you the most." said Seamus gravely before turning away and leaving the common room.

Hermione stood in the middle of the common room, worried about who it was that Lucius was dueling in the bathroom. Was it Harry? Or was it. No, not Draco, no way, she thought to herself, but suddenly she felt very worried. What if it was? She didn't have to wait long though to find out who it was, for suddenly a powerful curse came speeding into the corridor near the bathroom, and Harry and Lucius continued to duel as they had smashed the bathroom door. Hermione raised her wand towards the cloaked Lucius, as Harry noticed Hermione behind him.

"Hermione! Where's Seamus?" shouted Harry, above the sound of the curses.

"Gone to get Dumbledore!" said Hermione, as Lucius deflected Harrys curse.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Perfect. Even better in fact than you Potter," said Lucius with venom.

"You're not coming anywhere near her Malfoy," said Harry in a very dark tone, stepping in front of Hermione.

"Is that so?" said Lucius lightly, and though Harry could not see it, he was sure that he was smirking. "We'll see about that shall we?"

Suddenly the room flooded with black smoke and Harry immediately recognized what this was. He couldn't see anything, and though he grabbed Hermione's hand from behind, he felt Hermione being dragged away as she screamed to be let go. Harry didn't dare send a spell anywhere as he feared it could hit Hermione. As the smoke began to settle and he gradually could see the room, he heard a cruel, bitter laugh echo off the stonewalls of the room. To his utter dread, Harry saw Hermione being held by the cloaked figure, his wand pointing into her cheek so hard that tears were forming in her eyes.

Harry could just about see Lucius disturbing smile from under his cloak.

"Drop your wand Potter." said Lucius in an eerily calm tone as he lifted Hermione's head, and jabbed the wand now onto her neck. Anger was building up inside Harry and at a fast pace. This scene reminded him of something.

"Drop it now, or we'll see just how dirty her blood really is. Isn't that what she said?" said Lucius as he lifted his head, and the hood of his cloak fell off, and he observed with enjoyment how the expression on Harrys face dramatically changed from fury to utter horror.

"No." stammered Harry as he dropped his wand. "I-, I dont understand."

"Isn't that what Bellatrix said at my Manor last year Potter?" said Malfoy, laughing mercilessly. "But now I can finish her work." Harry stumbled on to the floor to grab his wand, but he was too late, for Malfoy had taken Hermione into the fireplace and vanished. Silence fell in the room after all the noise from before and as Harry ran towards the fireplace, students burst into the vandalized common room, talking and murmuring, wondering what on earth had happened as they had evidently been woken up by the noise. Dumbledore and Seamus stormed into the room, but Seamus stopped dead at the entrance, taking in the scene of the destroyed common room. However Dumbledore, seeing the remaining flares of green smoke in the fireplace immediately approached Harry, who was still in shock, and asked him only one question, silencing his stammers.

"Who did he take? Who did he take Harry?" asked Dumbledore in haste, shaking Harry's arms to make him concentrate.

"Hermione, sir. He took Hermione!" said Harry with anger, turning towards the fireplace, as if looking at it would help him find out where to she was taken.

"I knew she shouldn't have trusted him. Why did I let him in. I've just made the same mistake that my parents did with Wormtail," said Harry gravely, the fire reflected on his glasses.

"All is not lost. Yet. Harry," said Dumbledore quickly, turning Harry to face him. "I think I know where he took her."

"Sir, you know that he's not-"

"Yes. Yes I am aware. But there"s not much time left Harry. We must go before it's too late."


	28. Chapter 28

The Horcrux

Author's Note: Hello again. Just liked to say a big thank you to everyone commenting and reading; I would not be doing this without your help! Okay, I'll leave you to it then.

…

"Let go of me!"

Hermione struggled against Malfoy's tight grip in vain. It was no use, he was just too strong.

"Shut up mudblood! You might as well save you're breath, no one is going to be able to hear you here. You're miles away from your beloved school and you haven't got Potter here to help you this time."

Hermione lifted her head, and looked at her surroundings. She immediately recognised the room; this was where Bellatrix had tortured her during the skirmish…

"What do you want with me?" said Hermione in a quiet yet dangerous voice.

"So far I have been unsuccessful in fulfilling my mission," said Draco as he cast a body-binding curse on Hermione, causing her to slump to the ground. There was something about his voice that wasn't quite right…..

"And what mission is that?" asked Hermione sarcastically.

"I don't like that tone of yours Granger," said Malfoy, lifting Hermione's head by her hair. "You better be careful, or I might make your torture longer, and more _painful_."

"Oh I see. Killing mudbloods is your mission? For what purpose!" spat Hermione.

Suddenly a humourless laugh echoed off the walls of the vast room.

"That, is none of your business!" hissed Narcissa as she approached Hermione. Despite their differences, her sudden cold voice reminded Hermione a lot of Bellatrix. It might as well have been her in the room.

"Draco dear," said Narcissa in a sickingly loving tone, "you have done very well." She briefly gave Draco a proud smile before turning back to Hermione, her expression changing immediately.

"But you know, seeing as you're going to die anyway," said Narcissa as she kicked Hermione hard with her foot, causing her to fall to the ground, "it would not make much difference if I told you or not."

Narcissa began to pace around Hermione slowly, her heels making a hollow sound on the ground, evenly paced.

Hermione looked up at Narcissa with a mixture of hate and shock. Narcissa briefly looked down at her before laughing mercilessly again.

"Funny how you wear the exact same expression that Lucius had when I murdered him."

Hermione mind stopped working for a few seconds; had she just misheard what Narcissa said?

"You… you killed your own husband? But.. but I thought-" stammered Hermione, looking up at Malfoy who was staring at her with slightly unfocused eyes. Something weird was going on here…..

Narcissa stopped pacing abruptly. A dense silence fell within the room.

"Draco!" said Narcissa hoarsely, her voice tense. "Someone's here."

Hermione heard the sound of apparation in the distance.

"Take her away!" said Narcissa, roughly pulling Hermione up before pointing her wand towards the wall on the opposite side of the door. "Into the closet upstairs Draco, where they won't find you, into the closet, and just have done with it!" Narcissa seemed slightly frantic. "Once she is dead, disparate far away and quickly; there is high chance that the ministry will try to track you!"

Malfoy pulled Hermione across the room roughly, opening a secret passageway within the stone wall, much like the entrance to Diagon Alley. As Hermione was shoved into the entrance she heard the door of the previous room being pushed, she could Harry's voice-

The entrance which she had just entered solidified behind her, and as she turned around, Draco pointed his wand into Hermione's cheek. They could not hear what was going on in the other room.

"Why are you doing this?" whispered Hermione, her breathing ragged. She couldn't understand why he was doing this. Had she been so naive that she had fallen into a trap? Evidently yes.

However Draco did not answer; his expression was still unfocused.

"This isn't you, is it? How can it be? How could you lie to me?" There was a short pause as if Malfoy was hesitant to answer.

"I never lied." said Draco darkly before proceeding to pull Hermione up a spiral staircase which led to a dark corridor. He opened a door on his near left, shoving her in to a small closet.

"Why-" started Hermione but was cut short by Malfoy, who slammed Hermione into the stone wall, making several things on the shelves drop and smash.

"Why can't you just behave! It doesn't matter _why_ mudblood, it just is!" yelled Malfoy, his voice full of venom and hatred that it made Hermione's eyes fill with tears against her will. Hermione struggled against Malfoy's strong grip, but it was no use. He slammed her two wrists on either side of her; she had no way out of this now. She began to shake her head, staring into Draco's dark eyes, trying to find, even just some source of good…

When suddenly she jerked her right elbow away, knocking it into the wall behind. It had been touching Malfoy's chest, which was abnormally hot. As she peered down to look at his chest, or rather his heart area, she could see it was sizzling and _burning. _

As Malfoy took away his right hand from her wrist and wrapped it around Hermione's neck, she had a sudden revelation. In her shock, she had lost her chance when he let go to get away, but she was hit with such an impact that she hadn't concentrated. Lucius Malfoy….. Lucius Malfoy… The front page of the Daily Prophet the day he died.

_"At precisely 6:35pm last night, Lucius Malfoy was found dead at his manor house in Wiltshire. Though not under mysterious circumstances, the cause of his death is as yet, unknown. Further investigation has confirmed that the cause of his death was neither a killing curse or illness; the only evidence to suggest that he had suffered from anything was that Murtlap Essence had been used to get rid of a certain type of burnt mark on his chest, evidently to hid any evidence. Aurors are now concluding that the deatheaters (whose recent attacks have been majorly publicised, including the threats on Hogwarts in August) may have been behind this case."_

A burnt mark on his chest… Could it possibly be the same as…?

But Hermione had no time to think, for Malfoy began to tighten his grip around Hermione's neck; his eyes had an almost manic glint in them.

"I could have just killed you with "Avada Kedavra" you know, but I figured that this way it would be more enjoyable for me to have you at my mercy…. You see, I've been waiting to do this for _years…_" said Malfoy in a disturbingly calm voice, and now, Hermione was properly scared.

She was scared of how "sure" of himself he sounded; this definitely was not Draco Malfoy…. He couldn't kill, Dumbledore said it himself minutes before he had died….

"That's not true," she managed to rasp despite her fear of him doing something worse. Oh, what the heck, she was going to die anyway, nothing would make a difference now…

"Don't you get it?" said Malfoy frustratingly, holding on to Hermione, not letting go…..

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! You woman of inferior birth and bad blood!" said Malfoy hoarsely, and that was the last straw for Hermione, as she finally sagged in defeat. She didn't care now if she lived or died. She had been insulted by Malfoy countless times during her time at Hogwarts, but nothing matched to this. Malfoy kept on growling, making his grasp tighter as tears spilled over the girl's face…. Black spots in the air began to appear all around her, and she felt her eye sight failing her….

'Why?' she kept on thinking in her final breaths, why?

But it wouldn't be her final breaths.


	29. Chapter 29

The Truth

"Good evening Narcissa," said Dumbledore in a surprisingly light tone, breaking the dense silence that had followed after the Order had broken into the dining room of Malfoy Manor.

"Don't play with me old man, your tricks won't work on me. You may try to fool me all you want, but I do not have the information that you seek. I don't know anything about the details of Draco's appalling behaviour," said Narcissa bluntly, glaring at Dumbledore as if attempting to burn a hole in him with her eyes.

"Behaviour? Blaming everything on your son now are we?" said Dumbledore, both his eyes and voice full of pity, returned by Narcissa with a sneer. Dumbledore began to pace slowly around the room, his hand grazing along the wall. Narcissa stood as still as a statue, her expression not changing.

"Where is Draco?" asked Dumbledore in a bleak tone, stopping abruptly.

"At your school is he is not! Where else would he be?" snapped Narcissa.

"A very good question." murmured Dumbledore as his hand grazed around a particular area of the wall. "And I think, I shall find the answer shortly. Horace?"

Suddenly, a spell hit Narcissa unexpectedly, causing her to fall over as Slughorn snatched her wand away and tied her up with what looked like an invisible rope.

"Why is it that nowadays the only way to get through to people is through violence," questioned Dumbledore, as Narcissa struggled in vain on the floor.

"Albus?" asked Slughorn, who seemed slightly shaken, more intimidated by Dumbledore than Narcissa.

"I think Horace, that Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy are through this wall," murmured Dumbledore as he gently taped a wall brick with the tip of his wand. The wall crumbled at the touch of the wand, revealing the circular staircase.

Screaming could be heard from upstairs, and as Dumbledore looked back at Slughorn with a knowing look they hurried up to the second floor. The rest of the order had arrived at the same time, and as they all turned towards the screams coming from the cupboard next to the stairs, Dumbledore told everyone to get out of the way, blasting the cupboard door aside to reveal Malfoy and Hermione, who seemed unconscious.

Silence fell after the loud blast of the door being cast aside, and Dumbledore once more raised his wand, this time pointing towards Malfoy's back.

"Draco," said Dumbledore in a firm voice, "let her go. Now."

Malfoy, however, seemed incapable to respond to the headmaster. His back was tense, and only everyone's heavy panting could be heard.

Kingsley Shacklebolt frowned; something was not right about the boy.

"Dumbledore..." he murmured in low voice.

Narcissa's deranged laughing could be heard from behind.

"It's no use, old man. He won't understand you now, it's too late."

"What have you done to him!" shouted Slughorn, pulling her threateningly by the robes. Narcissa however simply kept on laughing as if he had not spoken.

"Oh yes he will," said Dumbledore in a grave tone, and proceeded to move forward to Draco and before anyone else could react towards his sudden movement, Dumbledore yanked Draco off Hermione, and shouted "Imobulus!"

Malfoy remained suspended in the air, as Hermione began to cough on the floor, and soon she was helped up by Harry who she hugged immediately.

"Don't worry, you're safe now," said Harry reassuringly, and they both slowly stood up and turned towards Dumbledore, who was observing Malfoy.

"Narcissa Malfoy, you have done worse than I thought..."

"Could you care to explain what it is that she has done?" asked Snape, looking at Narcissa in disgust.

"Well, first I think I ought to relive our friend from this monstrous curse that has been placed upon him," said Dumbledore, and he proceeded to place his hand on Malfoy's chest, and despite the unbelievable heat, Dumbledore proceeded to remove an unknown object that seemed to be stuck on Malfoy's chest. As he pulled with all his strength, the _locket_ finally fell from Malfoy as Dumbledore released Draco from the imobulus curse, and he landed on to the floor, coughing and spluttering. Hermione looked down at her feet incredulously.

Everyone stared at the figure on the floor, unable to make sense of what had just happened.

"Draco?" asked Dumbledore questioningly as Malfoy lifted his head slowly. His body was shaking uncontrollably; he looked so fragile as Hermione met his blood-shot eyes. He said only four words as a tear began to fall down his face.

"What have I done?" he whispered as he stared at Hermione in pain before collapsing on the floor, but not before Hermione caught him and lay him on her lap, herself shaking as she looked at Draco's pained expression.

In years to come, she would recollect that stare of his when he had said those words, and despite everything that she gone through in her life, she would always say that the thing that had scared and haunted her the most, was that moment.

Author's note: So sorry for the delay, I couldn't login to fanfiction for a long time. Some sort of system blip... Hope you enjoyed this chap! And btw, it gets more interesting so keep on reading... :) Once again, PLEASE REVIEW!

Also, I am now a member of Fiction press under the same penname. Currently I am working on a thriller/crime/romance thing which I intend to call "The voice of a murderer". If you have the time please read and review please! Look out for it soon!


	30. Chapter 30

Confession

The room fell silent as the court went into session. Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat quickly on the side benches as the Head Judge came into the room. Harry recognized the place at once; this was where he had had his court session at the beginning of his fifth year at Hogwarts. Except todayʼs case was much bigger than Harryʼs, and whereas during his court case only the judges were seated, today the room was packed full of all sorts of wizards and witches. Some he recognized, others he didnʼt. Narcissa Malfoy stood in the middle of the room inside a cage; perhaps the same one that Karkoff stood in when he was questioned. Narcissa looked ragged, and her usually tight knit hair was loose and tangled. She didnʼt move.

Following short murmurs that echoed off the high ceiling of the court room, Shacklebolt began to speak. "Hearing of the 15th of October into offenses committed by Narcissa Malfoy, resident at Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire. Interrogators, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic. May it be clear that this session, unlike others, is a clarification of what the accused is charged of. Narcissa Malfoy has already been found under suspicion and therefore has been for the past 48 hours, a prisoner of Azkaban."

There was a somewhat large pause, however Harry, wanting to move on with the session asked in a clear voice, "The charges?" Shacklebolt hesitated.

"The charges against the accused are as follows," he said, in a blunt voice. An eery atmosphere fell upon the court room as the public shuffled in their seats, some breathed heavily. "That she did knowingly, and in full awareness of the illegality of her actions, perform an imperious curse on Mrs Parkins, writer for the Daily Prophet and Mr Bromley, Editor of the Daily Prophet during the last week of August, as well as on Mr Draco Malfoy-" Harry watched in anticipation for more, however he fated to be disappointed. Shacklebolt stopped, and lay down the document in his hand, and looked directly at Harry; he had a unreadable expression on his face.

"I am afraid Mr Potter I cannot answer completely your question; we are as yet unaware of when Mr Malfoy was under the imperious curse. However one thing is clear, Narcissa Malfoy has committed an illegal act that led to the death of Lucius Malfoy, and the imperious curse of Mrs Parkins, Mr Bromley, Mr Draco Malfoy, and possibly Mr Lucius Malfoy himself."

Harry lay back in his chair; this was not going to be as easy as he had thought. He glanced around the room, wondering where Draco Malfoy was. Was he still at St Mungoʼs-

"Do you deny it, Mrs Malfoy, that you performed this unforgivable curse?"

"No," sneered Narcissa.

"Are you aware that it is against the law to pur-"

"Yes," said Narcissa, her expression not changed, however her voice told Harry otherwise; she sounded weary.

"Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot-"

"How can you prove it though! I havenʼt said to whom have I? You donʼt have any witnesses?" hissed Narcissa suddenly, causing the hard atmosphere to be slightly unhinged.

"No. However, we do have evidence to hold against you," said Harry icily.

"Witness for the accuser ," came a low voice, causing Harry to move his gaze towards the entrance of the court room. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian _Dumbledore," _said the tall, bearded man as his footsteps echoed off the marble floor. The public stirred and the atmosphere became colder, ever so slightly.

"Thatʼs all very well, however seeing as there was no witness at the actual event-" began Narcissa however Dumbledore interrupted.

"I do have evidence and proof. Does that not count Minister?" asked Dumbledore ignorantly, although Harry and Dumbledore both perfectly knew the answer to the question. Dumbledore was bidding his time to make Narcissa tell the truth, like a cauldron waiting to boil and over flow.

"Mr Bromley and Mrs Parkins were under the imperius curse. I have proof of this because it was I who lifted the spell off them," said Dumbledore, pacing towards Shacklebolt.

"Are Mr Bromley and Mrs Parkins present?" asked Shacklebolt, raising his voice.

"Yes, we are," said Bromley, who happened to be sitting above Harry.

"Is what the witness states true? Did you both come to realize you were under the curse?"

"Yes," they both said firmly. Shacklebolt looked at Narcissa, lifting his hands sarcastically.

"Evidence, Mrs Malfoy. Proof, that is clear to see. Dumbledore, please could I inspect your wand?"

"Yes, of course," replied Dumbledore, passing his wand to Ollivander, whom sat within the circle below the audience with a table with lots of paperwork on it.

"Ah, yes. There are traces of a counter-curse, as well as inspection. It is clear that Mr Bromley and Mrs Parkins were under the curse," said Ollivander philosophically.

"Well, then that clears that part of the case," said Harry but Shacklebolt interrupted.

"Not quite," he said gravely. The audience stirred.

"Why did you do it?" asked Shacklebolt, addressing Narcissa. "What was your motive?"

"To protect myself," said Narcissa in a dark tone, glaring at Shacklebolt.

"Could you care to elaborate?" asked Shacklebolt, his eyebrows raised.

"I needed back-up, just in case if people suspected that I was lying. If the public thought that the deatheaters were still at large, it wouldnʼt look so bad to see Lucius dead just a month after the release of the paper."

"Logical and clever I think. However, now we must move on to the murder of Lucius Malfoy. The witnesses?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Horace Slughorn," came a slightly weary voice as Slughorn stepped down from the audience to stand next to Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, you may sit." said Shacklebolt.

"Could you please give your account on what happened that night, the night Lucius was murdered?"

So Slughorn proceeded to tell Shacklebolt what Hermione and the rest of the DA already knew, and during the process Malfoy appeared and sat quietly next to Percy Weasley on the opposite side to where Hermione sat. He was expressionless, his grey eyes cold, and he was so still he might as well have been a statue. He made no eye-contact with anyone, but simply stared down at a random piece of floor. Hermione had an inkling that he was avoiding her. When Slughorn had finished, Shacklebolt returned to Narcissa.

"So, it was a cover-up, yes? The fact that the deatheaters were there. You made it seem like they had killed Lucius."

"Yes. I cursed them as well to do my bidding," murmured Narcissa, avoiding Shackleboltʼs eyes.

"Why did you call for your son?"

"As ashamed as I am to say it, I feared that he may have suspected me. I was going to divorce my husband, Draco knew that I hated him. Of course, you and the rest of the court know _why." _

There was stir within the audience which settled quickly.

"However, we still have no account on what happened. As Mr Slughorn has explained, he did not see the actual murder. However, I think we know somebody who did. And he is no deatheater," said Shacklebolt as Harry turned to Hermione.

"Some was there?" he whispered urgently, however Hermione simply shook her head in confusion, she had know idea who Shacklebolt was referring to.

"Umm, Minister?" murmured Percy Weasley, stepping down from his seat.

"Yes, Percy?"

"I believe we must continue the case after lunch. We have already exceeded the time limit. Another case in here must start in 5 minutes."

Shacklebolt sighed in frustration before saying "very well" to Percy and then raising his voice above the murmuring in the court room and announcing the case would continue at 3pm later that day. He then proceeded to look down at Dumbledore, who has risen from his seat.

"Is he coming?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Hopefully yes," replied Dumbledore, before glancing towards where Draco sat. Malfoy however had already left.

Authorʼs note: As always, please please please review! :)))))


	31. Chapter 31

The Verdict

Mundungus Fletcher slouched in his seat as Dumbledore advised him before the session resumed. The courtroom was buzzing with talk and whispers, and the number of observers had increased. The Daily Prophet, during the course of the interval, had published an article concerning the Malfoy case, full of drama and suspense. The whole wizarding world was watching in earnest, because this case would determine what kind of future was held in store for them.

"Mundungus, you have done well, but now I feel that you have fulfilled your duty. All I require you to do now is to be completely honest. That is my last request," whispered Dumbledore to Mundungus, not that anyone could hear what he was saying.

"Yeah, only tha' could prove qui' difficult fer me sir!" said Mundungus, followed by a hasty laugh.

"It is essential that you are. You don't want to be in Azkaban anymore do you Mundungus?" said Dumbledore, his eyes piercing Mundungus'. Mundungus gave Dumbledore a weary smile; sometimes he forgot how intimidating Dumbledore could be.

Dumbledore sat down as the noise in the room deteriorated, Kingsley reappeared and the session resumed.

"Mundungus Fletcher, prisoner of Azkaban since two weeks ago. You have been summoned here today to give your witness account of the night Lucius Malfoy was murdered in Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire. I will ask you now to give your account," said Kingsley, eyeing him doubtfully. Mundungus breathed deeply before raising his grave eyes towards Kingsley.

"Well, if yer want to know everything then I'd have to explain the sorting hat-"

"I have asked you to give your account concerning the murder of Lucius Malfoy. Now is not the time nor place to try and prove your innocence!" said Kingsley bluntly. He knew now that Mundungus should not have been brought here, he was simply trying to get out of Azkaban.

"Minister, I think you'll find that it is relevant," said Dumbledore lightly, his eyes staring at Kingsley knowingly.

Kingsley may not have trusted Mundungus, but he trusted Dumbledore.

"Very well," said Kingsley dismissively, and so Mundungus continued.

"Where ter start," said Mundungus with a sigh, but Kingsley said flatly, "the beginning would be good."

"Alright, alright," said Mundungus, flapping his hands at Kingsley.

"It all started when I was asked to see Dumbledore back in early August. This was before the school term started again of course. I wasn' doin' well. Sales were down, but I mean tha' was natural, given the circumstances! Anyway, he starts talkin' about some nonsense concerning the students of Hogwarts, saying tha' it was importan' ter have the school reunited after the war. Fair enough, I though', but what the hell has it got ter do wit' me? But then, he mentions money. Says if I do this job then I'll have some gold! What did hav' ter lose?" said Mundungus, lifting his arms up innocently.

"Ending up in Azkaban?" said Kingsley sarcastically, his eyebrows raised.

"Let me finish," said Mundungus gravely, and seeing Dumbledore nod subtly he continued.

"He said tha' the only way tha' the students would come together was for them ter understand each other better. Well, those who needed to understand the others better. As well as that, he wanted them ter hav' confidence, both in themselves, and in their houses. He felt tha' if they were somewhere else, they would come ter realize tha' they truly belonged in their original houses. He wanted ter break this stereotypical attitude. Which is why he asked me ter"

"Confund the sorting hat," finished Kingsley thoughtfully, staring at Dumbledore with admiration. A faint smile could be seen on both Dumbledore and Kingsley.

"But Dumbledore, why keep it a secret?" asked Kingsley towards Dumbledore. The audience couldn't believe what they were hearing. So nobody was guilty in the sorting hat case?

"It was essential that nobody knew. If the students knew what was happening, then they would assume that they did not need to fit in, because they would return to their respective houses eventually. This way, it was unexpected, and therefore more worthwhile for them. I didn't tell the professors either, for the same reason. I wanted it to be both beneficial for the students and the professors," said Dumbledore, his twinkling eyes looking towards Snape, who sat uneasily in the audience.

"Right, I suppose that means that you are innocent Mundungus," said Kingsley, hardly believing that he was saying it. Harry, Ron and Hermione stared incredulously at Dumbledore. It was all an act? It had nothing to do with the attacks at school or the deatheaters?

"However, let us return to the present case. Why did you attack Narcissa Malfoy in Diagon Alley?" asked Kingsley to Mundungus, and the atmosphere in the courtroom became dense once more.

"Now, tha' was misinterpretation by those silly little midgets over there!" said Mundungus, pointing towards Harry. Harry felt himself blush. Oh god, what the hell had he done?

"I wasn' given a trial, immediately send ter Azkaban. Now, Dumbledore didn' prove my innocence just then, cos' he didn' wan' the students ter know the truth just yet! He felt they still needed time to be with other house students. As well as that though, he didn't want Narcissa ter know tha' everythink had been on purpose! Yer see, the night I confunded the sorting hat, she saw me, and so I had ter make sure tha' she thought I had betrayed Dumbledore and wasn' in the order!" said Mundungus, looking at Dumbledore.

"I had had my eye on Narcissa during the summer, and I had guessed that she was planning something. Mundungus was perfect, because Narcissa would not suspect that he would be feeding information through to me," said Dumbledore matter-of-factly.

"I see. So Mundungus was in theory, a spy. You tried to retrieve information about Lucius from her after the murder, in Diagon Alley. Is that correct Mundungus?" asked Kingsley.

"Yes, tha' would be right. Only of course, tha' silly house elf, Breacher or Jreecher, whatever his name is, saw everythink, misinterpreted wha' I was doin', and well, yer know the rest Minister," said Mundungus with a sigh.

Harry looked at Hermione with a pained expression as Hermione bit her lip. Her expression changed to nervousness however when she saw Malfoy, again as still as a statue, avoiding her gaze. She felt a mixture of anger and sadness within her, waiting to burst out. She loosely closed her hands into a fist.

"Right. Now, I must press on to the night Lucius was murdered. I would like you to please bring in Narcissa Malfoy please!" said Kingsley, as merely seconds later, Narcissa appeared in the cage once more, just as ragged as before. She was expressionless.

"Mundungus Fletcher, please give your witness account," said Kingsley.

"Right," said Mundungus, moving uneasily, avoiding Narcissa's glare as much as possible.

"I wen' tha' nigh' cos' I needed ter make sure that she wouldn' tell anyone about me confunding ter sorting hat. Of course, when I got there, I knew that she didn' give a blooming curse about wha' I did. She had other plans," said Mundungus darkly, stealing a glance at Narcissa, who luckily was staring at Malfoy.

"I noticed tha' the door was open, and I thought, funny, who leaves their front door open in the middle of ter nigh'? So, I wen' in and then, I saw a funny ligh' coming from up them stony stairs. Naturally, I wanted ter check things out, so I wen' up and then from that blasted room, just utter urgh…." said Mundungus, his hand over his face. Narcissa laughed mercilessly as Mundungus lifted his head, glaring at Narcissa with hatred.

"Wha' yer did in there was lot worse tha' any black trade I've ever done!" shouted Mundungus, as Kingsley lifted his wand, calling for order. Mundungus apologized curtly, however he continued to glare at Narcissa. He no longer felt the need to be afraid of her.

"What did you see Mundungus?" asked Kingsley as Mundungus slowly turned towards Malfoy.

"I'm sorry son, but I don' think yer should ever see yer mother again. This ain' no mother of yours," said Mundungus pitifully, as Malfoy stared at him coldly, but Hermione could sense the pain in his eyes. She knew him now, and could see past his cold exterior.

"Wha' saw in there. I didn' know wha' I saw, till I explained to Dumbledore, and what he told me was," started Mundungus, but gave up, slouching back into his seat, closing his eyes.

Kingsley looked back at Dumbledore for help, as the audience stirred. Dumbledore stood up and faced the audience. A silence fell over the courtroom, but the tension had never been higher.

"Lucius Malfoy was indeed killed in Malfoy Manor that night. The deatheaters were confunded, so it seemed as though they had killed Lucius, not Narcissa. But that is not all that happened. You see, Lucius Malfoy may be dead, but he did not rest in peace. What Mundungus saw was what some may call a ritual. There is a reason why the students of Hogwarts felt that Lucius Malfoy had been causing attacks. And yet, Draco Malfoy is the culprit? Both yes, and no. Draco Malfoy was given at the beginning of term, a locket. A charm, a protector, and yet, that is hardly what his mother gave to him," said Dumbledore, staring at Narcissa with disgust.

"I believe Minister, that it is Narcissa Malfoy's duty, to tell the court, and her son what she did, and why," said Dumbledore, turning to face Kingsley. "She owes that much to Draco."

Narcissa sneered at Dumbledore, before being forced to rise by guards. Kingsley nodded to the guards, and they proceeded to force a potion down Narcissa's throat. Veritaserum, though Harry. He remembered that it had previously been illegal, however, given the circumstances, it would be appropriate.

"What did you do to Lucius Malfoy that night?" asked Kingsley clearly.

"I confunded him," said Narcissa bluntly with a manic smile. The public stirred. Some felt now that she was like Bellatrix, back from the dead.

"Yes? "said Kingsley, encouraging her to continue.

"I hated my husband. He might as well have killed Draco, serving him like bait to the dark lord. I never forgave him after that. After Dumbledore's death and our fall from grace, I didn't care for Lucius anymore, perhaps I never did, but anyway, the only thing that mattered to me was Draco. Without Draco, I was nothing. And yet, he was proving just as disastrous as his pathetic father. He couldn't commit the final act, the glorious act of killing Dumbledore. I didn't want him to end up like his disgraced father, and after the war I was lost, trying to find some way out. I still felt hope for Draco, I thought he could change, that he could be a better man than his father," said Narcissa, a manic expression of hope on her face. Hermione looked towards Draco, whose jaw was clenched, and his hands in fists. Hermione a felt a longing to hold Draco in her arms, and yet she felt his cold exterior fighting her off. Why?

"And then I realized, that there was a way. Things were not over for the deatheaters, and certainly not for me. We still longed for a future without the mix of muggles and wizards! I told them that Draco was their future, that he was destined to lead the deatheaters. They scoffed at me, laughed cynically, and I warned them, told them to watch and learn. I had a plan, a brilliant plan. Lucius could recompense for his mistakes, and I could forgive him if he helped Draco. And he could! The last act of his life, both punishment and sacrifice," said Narcissa, her voice full of bitterness. Nobody in the courtroom moved or made a sound. Hermione felt as though everyone was holding their breath.

"I didn't kill Lucius, he killed himself," said Narcissa, with anger and pleasure. By now the observers faces were shocked beyond belief, and Draco was shaking uncontrollably, and his eyes were red.

"I confunded him, gave him instructions to attack during the night on filthy mudbloods and half-bloods, controlled him, and finally gave him the last act. I made him kill himself, and turn his own soul into a horcrux. Because his whole soul would leave his body, his confunded soul could be trapped in the locket. The locket, which I gave Draco before the school term. The locket that would change everything. Don't you see? So when the deatheaters saw what was happening, the attacks at Hogwarts, they were overwhelmed, and congratulated me, telling me that he was indeed the future for them. Draco was proving himself a worthy deatheater, and he would not be like his petty father. His future was bright and I could be proud of him, we would have grace once more! But then, you!" screamed Narcissa, pointing at Hermione, causing Hermione to jump in her chair. She did not realize that Narcissa knew she was there.

"You filthy mudblood had interfere! He started to lose focus, perhaps he was found sleepwalking more than usual. He was controlled by the horcrux he wore, because of the way it is, however also because of the closeness in blood, father and son, it was easy for Draco to be controlled. But it was proving not enough! Something was stronger, and when I realized he was spending time with you, silly brat, I realized that I needed to get rid of you. However, I didn't realize that Draco had unknowingly been working for both sides, and that Potter was involved," spat Narcissa, now glaring at Harry. And then suddenly, after all of that, a raw voice sliced through the ice, cold air.

"Why mother, why? Why didn't you just except me the way I was?" said Draco, his voice shacking with emotion.

"But don't you see Draco darling, that now you can be proud. You are heroic, the man your father failed to be! You are innocent now, and yet you have helped the deatheaters, made me proud! I may not be there for you, but now you are a man, you can make the right choices, the choices Lucius couldn't make!" said Narcissa manically, held down by the guards as she tried to get up, and run towards Draco.

Draco saw his mother before him, ragged, hair loose, eyes filled with desperation. He was an object to her, a prized possession. And he realized. He didn't know this crazed woman in front of him, and she didn't know him anymore either.

"Exactly, I have a choice mother. You killed my father, and now destroyed my future. Do you even know me anymore?" asked Draco, with a hint of sarcasm as he stood up.

"W, wha-, what are you talking about Draco?" asked Narcissa, her manic smile slackening.

"I'm not a deatheater anymore mother," said Draco bluntly, pulling up his wrist to reveal flawless skin. At which point, Narcissa overflowed and burst, screaming and yelling nonverbally, how all her effort had been for nothing.

"NO! Draco, listen to me, don't be like your father, you must make a decision!" she yelled, fighting against the guards.

"I have. And I say this now. I have made your wish come true mother, because I have changed. But it is my change, not yours. You've changed too, though. I don't know who you are. You're not my mother, but a twisted version of my aunt, a mad woman, who was destroyed by the dark arts that destroyed my family. But I won't let it destroy me," said Draco firmly, but his eyes were bloodshot with tears. He left the courtroom that was now silent. As the door shut behind him, Draco breathed heavily, closing his eyes, trying to cut out the screams of his mother that he could still hear.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Dumbledore!" cried Kingsley, trying to keep up with the Headmaster who was heading towards the elevators, after everyone else had left.

"Ah, Kingsley!" said Dumbledore with a warm tone, "Well done today, very well done. I think people have faith in you to become a groundbreaking minister of magic who will restore order to this confused world, full of confused people like Narcissa Malfoy. Oh, the poor boy…."

"Professor," asked Kingsley, trying to get Dumbledore's attention as Dumbledore looked melancholically into the distance. "About the boy. What is going to happen to him?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing. He will not be pressed charges Kingsley, or at least I hope you don't. I think the majority of people in that court room today were so overwhelmed that they quite forgot about that detail; it was so much more than just a case of letting Mundungus free and making Narcissa a permanent resident at Azkaban. So much more than that."

"Of course I won't press charges! Clearly it wasn't his fault, but what I mean is what is going to _happen_ to him," said Kingsley, stressing on the "happen".

Dumbledore's facial expression went grave before saying, "Ah", in a very different tone from before. "I see, that is what you mean."

From the distance footsteps could be heard, and Dumbledore, sensing that they needed some privacy, without a word clapped his hands and Fawkes appeared as a ball of flames wrapped around him and Kingsley, transporting them back to Dumbledore's office.

Kingsley sat stunned in the chair opposite Dumbledore's desk.

"I always said you had style," murmured Kingsley as Dumbledore sat down.

"There, that's better isn't it?" said Dumbledore lightly, rather pleased with himself, but Kingsley simply stared.

"I want you to keep a close eye on him Kingsley, because I'm guessing that right now he is fairly unstable, despite his heroic speech today. The last thing you want is him being influenced by the deranged death eaters again."

"What?" interrupted Kingsley. What Dumbledore was saying didn't make sense.

"Surely when that awful Rita Skeeter women publishes in the Prophet tomorrow how the Malfoy boy is not a deatheater anymore, and was under the control of his mother, the deatheaters will realise that they had been deceived?"

There was a pause where Dumbledore looked no longer so pleased with himself.

"You forget Kingsley, that we are dealing with deranged deatheaters. For example, despite Voldemort's obvious coldness and lack of the ability to love, Bellatrix Lestrange still insisted on loving him, hoping and hoping in vain."

"What is your point?" asked Kingsley.

"My _point_ is that they will think that Narcissa and Draco staged the case. It did happen, except Malfoy was not under the influence of a confundus charm, and he willingly attacked those students. They believe that he will still lead them. You are aware that once you become a deatheater, you can't stop being one? The dark mark cannot be ridden of. Only a temporary charm exists, which was used often post the first wizarding war, when deatheaters were trying to hide their identity from the order. Painful, but doable, I suppose Malfoy wanted to prove both to the wizarding world and his mother how much he didn't want to be one anymore. Except what he didn't calculate was that the deatheaters would read that as pain to hide his real identity." said Dumbledore sadly.

After a short pause of silence, Kingsey finally asked, "So what is it you want me to do?"

"As both reward and protection, I want you to have him work under the Ministry, somewhere close to you, and therefore close to me. He will leave Hogwarts, and when he does he will not be safe. I only hope that Miss Granger and Mr Potter will try and help. You do know that both wished to work as aurors at the MInistry?"

"I was aware. So you want Potter and Miss Granger to keep an eye out on him as well?"

"Yes, if possible. I believe for now that is the best way. However, do not make it look as if you know that he is in danger. He must remain ignorant, other wise I believe that now it is in his nature to not cause anymore harm and therefore would perhaps seclude himself from the public eye and his friends, which would not be very wise."

"Makign it easier for the deatheaters to find him," finished Kinglsey.

"Exactly, exactly," murmured Dumbledore as Kingsley rose to leave.

"I will do my best sir. I hope he turns out to be a good man," said Kingsley as he opened the door.

"Me too Kinglsey, me too," said Dumbledore but without utter conviction. If only Malfoy could let someone in to help him, thought Dumbledore quietly. If only. He was so close and yet so far from it.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Hermione didn't see Draco at all after the court case; her last memory of him was his despairing look towards her as he left the court room, a striking contrast to how he was obviously avoiding her gaze during the session. He had disappeared without a trace, and despite the DA's best attempts at getting something out of Dumbledore and Kingsley, they received nothing. They were left bewildered, and yet knew that this couldn't possibly be the end of Draco Malfoy.

"I still don't know what to think of him," said Seamus, staring at his goblet, while the other DA members sat around the same table. Dumbledore had thought it a good idea to have everyone sit wherever they liked, since many had created acquaintances with others from different had already given his final speech of the year, sending good luck to the eighth and seventh years and now the end of year celebration feast was being held. One person was missing however.

"Well, it looks like he turned out to not be all that bad after all," said George optimistically, glancing at Angelina Johnson who had recently tried some of his recent products and as a result was looking extremely attractive, especially her shimmering hair.

"Really? I'm not so sure… It could have just been a cover-up you know-"

"No," came a stern voice from down the table. Hermione turned to face Seamus.

"I was there Seamus, along with half the Order of the Phoenix. He was clearly confounded, cursed, possessed, whatever you like to call it-"

"Ok Hermione, yes I understand. But where the hell has he been all this time then? Clearly there was something about him that the order wasn't happy about, otherwise they wouldn't have sent him away," said Seamus, to which several people started nodding grindingly in agreement. Even Hermione couldn't help but see Seamus' point.

And he had a point. Hermione had tried to continue as usual at school, and though they had had a smooth 3rd term, looking towards the future with hope at becoming an auror, she couldn't help but notice the absence of Malfoy. And it troubled her. It troubled her that Malfoy should trouble her. She slowly had begun to to realise that her "usual" of the past could no longer happen now, not after everything that had happened. She had started to feel the staff of the school, and indeed certain members of the Order to express feelings of anticipation. It was only slight, and to be honest, only she and perhaps Luna noticed it, but it seemed like they were waiting for something, though what that something was she did not know.

"Ms Granger?" came a low, resonating voice come from behind her. Hermione turned, along with Harry and Luna, who were sitting beside her.

Kingsley stood, smiling broadly.

"Kingsley!" said Hermione in surprise, though it almost sounded like a question. She had not seen Kingsley in the Great Hall since the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Would you mind, and I'm sorry about the suddenness of it, but could you and Mr Potter and Mr Weasley follow be outside to the courtyard? There is something I would like to discuss with you privately," said Kingsley, but there was no urgency in the tone of his voice.

"Of course," said Harry curtly, standing up along with the others, following Kingsley towards the doors. He felt the eyes of everyone in the DA and indeed the staff pressing against him.

Outside the sun was shining on the courtyard, making the trees appear greener than they were in reality.

Kingsley stopped by a bench under a tree and gestured for them to sit down.

Once they sat obediently, he began.

"First of all, I am truly sorry that I, along with the Order, have been keeping secrets from you concerning your friend, Draco Malfoy," said Kingsley.

Strangely, at the word "friend", Hermione felt very uncomfortable. She didn't associate that word with Draco Malfoy. In fact, now that she hadn't seen him for so long, she had begun to wonder what exactly he was to her. _Or her to him._

"The truth is, he has had a head start at the Ministry, working alongside me as an Auror in training. We've been keeping him away from the death eaters you see, afraid that they might try to get him to work with them, which both he and I agree that we do not want to see happen. Dumbledore in the mean time has been advising me, and from what I hear, you three are particularly keen to become aurors, am I right? Well, I am glad to say that you will be seeing Mr Malfoy again very soon, as you will be his guiders and indeed, I am giving you three a head start as official aurors of the Ministry," said Kingsley warmly.

All three gaped at him. Aurors? Full trained? But, but they weren't-

"But sir, we aren't fully trained at all. Draco is probably more prepared than we are. We've barely graduated-"

"Hermione, this is brilliant!" said Ron, trying to get her to stop projecting negativity. "This is great, don't you get it? Remember how Tonks used to complain about all those exams and stuff? We don't need to deal with any of that!"

Hermione frowned at Ron but glancing at Harry, who wore a broad smile. She clearly wasn't going to get him on her side either.

"Ms Granger, I understand your concern, but regarding how the three of you managed to survive the war with no adult protection, I should say that-"

"But we had help from all kinds of things, and depending on each other! As auroras, we would have to-"

"But I constantly lean on Dumbledore Ms Granger. Do you wish to question my rank as Minister?" asked Kingsley with humour.

Hermione could give no answer, but stared in desperation.

"Or are you not keen to see Mr Malfoy again?" he tried again.

This time she was caught off guard, and stared in surprise but saying, "No. I mean, yes I would like to see Draco again." She hadn't uttered Malfoy's name in a long time.

Ron smiled broadly along with Harry. Both seemed over the moon with the chance of being an official auror. Hermione seemed worried to Kingsley.

Truth was, she really didn't know how she was going to react, seeing Draco Malfoy again, after such a long time. What would she say…. She was anxious and nervous, and couldn't make out whether she was happy or not. She knew deep down that she was scared that all she would see would be two very cold, distant grey eyes glaring at her. All this time, she had been full of disappointment at not seeing him at all, and now that the occasion had finally risen up, she felt hesitant. But she wouldn't have to wait very long, because she would meet him, and she did meet him. Her first day at the Ministry.


	34. Chapter 34

She'd seen it all before of course. The green tiled floors, the complex structure of tunnels criss-crossing everywhere. But somehow it was now… different. Posters were stuck everywhere, ones on self-esteem and how to work positively with colleagues, people conversing and walking around more care-free… She even saw a goblin walking towards the elevators wearing a suit. They were all positive. Yes, positive is how she would describe it. The previous authoritarian feeling left by Voldemort and even the likes of Scrimgeour and Fudge had altogether disappeared. The building remained the only indicator that it was in fact the Ministry of Magic.

"Hermione? Stop day-dreaming and come on!" she heard Ron say far away. She tore here gaze away from one of the posters and caught up with Harry and Ron, who were registering at the main office.

"It looks so different now, doesn't it?" she said dazedly at Harry, who gave a curt nod as he watched his wand being measured.

"We'll have time to look around later, but we've got to run because we're already late. We were supposed to have met Kingsley 5 minutes ago!" said Harry, taking his wand from the wizard in the blue robes, darting towards the elevators.

Hermione proceeded to do the same as Ron and Harry had, and hurriedly took her wand, turning around to sprint towards the elevators when-

Falling to the ground, she saw her wand fall out of her hand and roll across the tiled floor. A slender, pale hand came into her view, which delicately picked up her wand as she heard a gentle voice ask if she was okay. That voice sounded vaguely familiar…

As she was helped to stand up by two surprisingly firm hands, she looked up towards what she knew would be familiar eyes…

And they were.

"Hermione," murmured Draco with surprise, but his voice was ever so slightly harsh. His eyebrows furrowed together slightly, as he curtly gave back her wand. He looked so vivid, his eyes were so alive. She hadn't seen him for such a long that she had almost forgotten just how strong an impact he had on her.

"What are you doing-" he started when suddenly Hermione heard Harry call from behind her. She wiped around to see him holding the elevator open for her, several other passengers staring at her annoyingly.

"I'm sorry I have to-" she started, as she turned back to Draco.

But he had altogether vanished, as if into thin air.

Had it even been him?


	35. Chapter 35

Author's note: Just a quick note to recent reviewers and future readers; as this is a work of fiction, please allow the realism of the world _based _on the novels to be a little lax. This is a separate story, not a continuation of DH in the least, although it is most certainly set after it. As for Snape, as he himself was a Slytherin, I felt that he could be allowed to be angered at Neville for being put in Slytherin House. The story will expand further now on, a lot beyond what I have done before so be warned… Otherwise, happy reading everyone! :)

He could barely control his anger as he stormed towards Kingsley's office, not caring if he so much as trampled on someone. He was vaguely aware of people avoiding him, obviously recognising who he was.

As he turned a corner, he slammed into someone, to whom he yelled to get out of the way before continuing on.

"Mr Malfoy!" came a booming voice from behind him. Exactly the person he wanted to talk to. Complain was probably a better verb to use though.

"Kingsley," he started hoarsely, turning around to glare at his mentor. "I would like a word please, right now if you don't mind, in your office."

"Draco, I'm a little busy-" started Kingsley, glancing towards the opposite way.

"With Miss Granger?" said Draco bitterly, which made Kingsley stop shuffling around.

"Ah," he said gravely, standing still.

"Indeed," replied Draco curtly.

"I was going to inform you, but evidently you got ahead of me. On the other hand, I shouldn't be surprised," murmured Kingsley, observing Draco in a slightly amused fashion, who merely scorned back.

"Why is she here?" asked Draco, between grinding his teeth.

"Do become a first class auror, like yourself."

"Is she already a professional one?" asked Draco, attempting to push his anger down, but it was like trying to stop boiling water from tipping over the edge of a pan. He ignored the busy people pushing past him, obviously annoyed that he was blocking the hallway.

"Yes, she is," said Kingsley and observing Draco's obvious discomfort carried on, "_and_ that is what I desire of her. She will be your advising partner during training and cases and _yes, _though it may come as a surprise to you, I believe that you are nearly ready to start field work. You know about the recent infiltration of the Chamber of Secrets? How mysteriously during the night someone had gone in and out of it? The only living parseltongue that I know is Mr Potter… That maybe part of your first case." And with that, Kingsley sharply turned away, walking in the opposite direction.

"She starts tomorrow, along with Mr Weasley and Mr Potter!"

Those were his final words but Draco could hardly believe his ears. And it was not because of the Chamber of Secrets. How on earth was he supposed to work with her when he couldn't stand even being the same room as her? He had been grateful to Kingsley for unconsciously giving him the chance to forget about her. It hadn't worked. It was torture to remember her, her horrified face when he realised that he had nearly killed her… It was torture enough, seeing her avoid his gaze when they met suddenly this morning… He couldn't deal with it. With _her. _Damn he wished he could just run away… But he had a job to do. Two jobs really. If there was anyone who was going to be the one who would make sure that she would be safe, it was going to be him.

…..

_"Give me the stone, unless you wanted her to have died in vain….."_

_"NEVER!"_

_"GIVE ME THE STONE!"_

"AHHHHHH!"

Harry woke up with a start, grabbing the bed post on his right hand side just as Hermione and Ron barged in through the door, woken by the sudden commotion.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Ron, trying to sound concerned, but was more tinged with fear and worry.

"I'm fine," replied Harry, breathing heavily while observing Hermione close the window on the other side of the room, but not before peering outside at the night sky and pathway below and fields which surrounded the burrow, which seemed deserted. The only sound was of the wind moving against the fields.

"Harry, you didn't have this window open when we were talking after dinner," said Hermione, her eyebrows furrowed in a serious look.

"No, I didn't. And I didn't open it after that either," said Harry, now getting out of bed hurriedly and opening the window again, looking outside just as Hermione had done.

"Was it a bad dream?" asked Ron, but he knew better than that to know that it wasn't.

"No," said Harry quietly.

"Was it like with Voldemort?" asked Hermione hesitantly.

"No, it wasn't like that either. But it was close. It was about Voldemort…. When he was trying to get the Philosopher's Stone, in front of the Mirror of Erised. But it felt more like when Snape was giving me those lessons on Occlumency. I remember that there was no connection between our minds then, but Snape was definitely observing my memories. But in this case…. No one was there."

Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying Harry," said Hermione carefully, as Harry continued to look out at the night sky.

"Yes," said Harry, the word feeling like a heavy stone that had dropped into his stomach. "I think someone has been reading my mind… Coming through this window."

"We need to find him then," said Ron, now boiling with anger, but Hermione merely shook her head.

"It's no use Ron, he _or she_ could be miles away by now."

"So you're suggesting that we just sit here?" retorted Ron loudly, who was hushed by Hermione, in fear of waking the other Weasleys .

"We wait," said Harry, finally closing the window and returning to sit on the bed.

"For what?" asked Hermione.

"For something to happen. Until whoever this person is makes a move. Don't tell Kingsley or any other auror for that matter that this happened," said Harry with finality.

…

At precisely the same moment when Ron and Hermione finally returned to their rooms, Luna and her father had just returned from their voyage with the Scamander family, in search for a rare type of Salamander which lived in the lakes. They had been unsuccessful in finding them.

But as Luna entered the house, lights off at this point, she immediately sensed that something was wrong. Turning on the light, her father gasped as they were met with absolute disarray. The whole house had been turned upside down; the bookshelves were with no books, the books were on the floor, Xenophilius' collection room, full of all sorts of _fascinating_ artefacts, had been trashed, Luna's room was the messiest of all. Every single nook and cranny of the house had been searched. And yet. Nothing had been taken. Everything was there, not even Luna's mother's precious jewellery had been taken. Whoever had come barging in had been looking for something, whatever that something was.

Luna however wasted no time.

"Daddy, clean this mess up while I inform the DA," said Luna kindly, but there was certain firmness about her tone.

_My strong child,_ thought Xenophilius, as he observed Luna walk towards the fireplace.

"I hope this works," murmured Luna softly, before murmured an incantation over the coals, and sitting as close as she could towards it.

"Neville?" she uttered.

…

Neville at this moment had been trying to calm down, his ran giving him a cup of warm tea. Like Luna, they were met with utter catastrophe in their house. By the time both he and his ran had woken, which was when the from door was slammed shut, the intruder had gone. His gran however, told him to be strong and inform the DA. She reminded him that he had taken part in the downfall of the Dark Lord and that he should not be alarmed. But as he approached the fireplace, it suddenly erupted with fire, before calming down again to reveal Luna's face among the coals.

"Luna?!" shouted Neville, causing his ran to jolt, to which he murmured a quick "sorry" before returning his attention to a rather calm-looking Luna.

"Hello Neville. I just wanted to check something, my house has been ransacked and-"

"Same," said Neville curtly. "Nothing taken-"

"Same!" said Luna with excitement. "How odd! Oh what-"

Suddenly Luna's face disappeared and Neville was left perplexed before Luna's face returned again.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Letters! Letters from everyone in the DA, all saying that over the course of the day, their houses had been ransacked!"

"Without them noticing a thing?" asked Neville incredulously.

"Seems so! Some woke up just in time to see someone disparate from the house or the garden outside, some were out during the day like me-"

"But why? Was it deatheaters? No, no couldn't have been, they would have killed us."

"Well, whoever it was was after something, though I don't know what."

"Does Harry know about this?" asked Neville urgently. It was crucial that they found out who had attacked them.

"Yes, he does, or at least he will do soon. I sent an owl to the Burrow."

"Well, at least he's in one of the safest of places now."

…

As Ollivander lifted his gaze, working on a wand in urgent need of repair, he was met with a wand to his throat.

"I do not mean to hurt you old man, I just need you to answer a few questions for me," said a smooth voice from under a velvet cloak of dark green. Ollivander could not make out his accent, as there didn't seem to be one. It was, to put it simply, seamless.

"Who are you?" he whispered with a slight curiosity.

"That is none of your concern. Answer, and I will let you be. What do you know about wand cores? How did Mr Potter survive his first confrontation with the Dark Lord Voldemort? What do you know of the Deathly Hallows!" This mysterious voice rose in impatience as Ollivander made no answer. Still he did not speak, though the tip of the wand was digging harshly into his throat. He sighed. There was no choice. He drew his wand back and lifted his hood to reveal himself.

Ollivander sat gobsmacked before stuttering quietly, "I though-t, I wo-uld never see you again!"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Hermione sighed deeply as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She rarely did this, but considering that it was her first proper day at the Ministry, she thought it wise to put on a good impression. _For Draco_, she thought as her reflection gave a nervous glance.

"Shut up," she said verbally back at her reflection with a stern gaze.

"Hermione, are you ready yet?" yelled Harry from downstairs.

"Yeah, in a minute, soon!" she replied.

Downstairs, Ron gave Harry a look.

"She's never really cared about her appearance before has she," muttered Ron, perplexed.

"Only sometimes," replied Harry before heading towards the fireplace.

...

"Miss Granger," said Kingsley warmly. "I am glad to see that you have arrived promptly at the Ministry. Mr Malfoy, I'm afraid, may be a little late. He has been training this morning."

Hermione sat carefully on one of the chairs in front of his desk, aware that her breathing was becoming slightly haggard. Was this what it was going to be like working with him? Of all the people in the Ministry to be paired with, it had to be Draco. Half of her was annoyed and agitated, the other was, well... She didn't know.

Two minutes later, Draco arrived. He was dressed in a black suit and looked immaculate. Despite the war and probable loss of money, he still clearly cared about his appearance and how people perceived him. At least, on the outside. Suddenly Hermione felt like she was underdressed.

"Please, sit down Mr Malfoy and we will start our meeting," said Kingsley, as Malfoy gave a subtle nod, not giving Hermione a single glance. He took that other seat next to Hermione silently.

"I have an assignment for you. Mr Malfoy, you already know partly what this concerns with. Miss Granger, are you aware of the recent events that have occurred-"

"Concerning the DA members?" she said eagerly.

"Yes, that's right. I am happy to see that you are well informed. Other incidents have been occurring however, and it has come to my attention that these events, may have been carried out by the same suspects."

"Deatheaters," said Malfoy in a monotone voice. It was strange for Hermione to hear it again, for it sounded so foreign compared to how she had remembered. It sounded like he had gone through some sort of experience since his mother had been revealed as the culprit.

"Yes, that is right. But I'm afraid that I do not know their exact intentions. The incidents occurred but we have no witnesses. No one was there or saw what happened. The ransacking of the DA's homes, the infiltration of the Chamber of Secrets and of Ollivanders."

"Ollivanders?" said Hermione sharply.

"Yes, late last night. Somebody came on the intention of getting some sort of information off him. Ollivander apparently gave no answer to anything, and this "cloaked figure" left him."

"Left him? Just like that?"

"Yes," said Kingsley quite simply.

"That's no deatheater then," said Malfoy curtly.

"No, I suspect it was not. A deatheater would have at least kidnapped him or tortured him. But Ollivander was unscathed when he reported this."

"Has anyone been to Diagon Alley today?" asked Malfoy further.

"Hang on, are you- are you asking us, on _our first day_, to go out on the field? To-"

"Yes Miss Granger, that is exactly what I am asking you to do," replied Kingsley calmly. "I want to know who is behind all of this and what their intentions were. We are, as is it, stuck and clueless. The smoke of ignorance blinds us... I want a secure world for wizards and witches to thrive in, but for a secure world I need a secure Ministry, that can prove itself and lead the way. Do you understand Miss Granger?"

...

"So we go to Ollivanders," said Hermione with finality as they walked out of Kingsley's office. It was not a question but a statement, but because Draco's expression was unreadable it sounded like one.

"Yes," said Draco. "I think that it would be wise to talk directly to Ollivander and make sure he hasn't forgotten anything. It's possible, at his age."

"Are you sure it wasn't a deatheater?" asked Hermione tentatively.

"No," said Draco as they stopped, waiting for the elevator. "If it was a deatheater, he would be dead."

There was something rather unfeeling in his tone that made Hermione cold. It was not bitter or sinister, but merely... lifeless.

They said nothing as the elevator went down.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Hermione and Draco did look into Ollivander's, only to find that he had disappeared, and that there were no traces of him left in his small little shop. Several days passed as they searched and searched for Ollivander, never giving up, knowing that he was their one and only lead who could offer them some light upon the mysterious incidences. But despite their determination to complete their mission, Hermione could not help but feel more and more frustrated at Malfoy's distant and cold behaviour. He did not look at her when conversing about what their next move would be, or engage in any sort of conversation that was about anything outside work. Even when, for example, Hermione fell over on an unstable floorboard in one of the houses that they were searching, he only methodically offered his hand to pick her up, and soon turned away. He did not smile, he did not joke, he did… well, he said nothing of consequence. He was, Hermione thought in annoyance, avoiding her at all costs.

This continued for many days, and the tension slowly rose to breaking point. Hermione could not stand it much longer, and when, one fine sunny afternoon, while they were searching in a little village in Kent where rumors of Ollivander being sighted had been heard, walking down a residential road surrounded by garden walls covered in wisteria, Malfoy refused to answer substantially Hermione's questions about his health, she abruptly stopped walking. She'd had enough. She would confront him. She had to. It was the only way.

Upon realising that Hermione had stopped walking, Draco turned around in annoyance, to find her standing stubbornly in front of a garden wall, arms folded tightly around her chest. What he didn't realise what that this was only done to prevent him from seeing her hands, which were currently shaking with anger or perhaps nervousness, Hermione could not tell. Once she was sure she had his attention, she spoke.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"What?" stammered Draco, frowning at her with irritation. Inside though, his heart was hammering against his chest. He had thought that he could keep up this appearance of indifference towards her until the end of the case. In truth, he hadn't expected it to go on for so long, that he would have to be around her all the time. If he had, then…..

Hermione sighed before saying, "Draco, what is it? Why aren't you speaking to me like you used to?"

"I don't understand what you mean, we talk as we always used to," said Draco swiftly with indifference, shrugging his shoulders, preparing to walk again.

"No. No we don't," said Hermione with a quiver, her voice suddenly quiet, and fragile.

Malfoy stared back at her, unable to think properly while she seemed so unguarded. She just stood there, staring back at him with pleading eyes, begging for some sort of reaction. He let out an agitated huff before turning and walking away.

"Don't patronise me!" shouted Hermione suddenly from behind. He stood for a moment, unable to comprehend why she couldn't understand the torture that he was going through.

"Patronise!" spat Malfoy, glaring back at her. He hardly realised that he had charged back towards her, causing her back up against the wall. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to be around you now! To have to converse with you everyday, as if nothing has happened?!"

Hermione stared back, paralysed with shock by his sudden outburst.

"I could have killed you!" said Draco hoarsely.

Suddenly, Hermione understood. He had been avoiding her because he felt ashamed, even though it wasn't his fault. She was a reminder to him of how his image had finally gone down the drain. She felt a surge of anger rising up inside her, something that she was still a little inexperienced with.

"What are you saying, that I'm a hazard to your reputation!"

"No, Hermione, that is not what I meant!" retorted Draco, moving unconsciously closer towards her .

"I can take care of myself-"

"I CAN'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!"

By now Malfoy stood in front of Hermione, and as he yelled, he shook her with his hands with such force that Hermione was caught completely off guard. What followed was aggravating silence as Malfoy refused to look at her, staring down at the floor. As Hermione heard birds calling from up in the trees belonging to various gardens, she felt like they had disturbed the calm peace that lay in the tranquil village.

"I- I can't let it happen again."

He was afraid, that was what Hermione finally realised as she noticed that he was shaking uncontrollably. After a moment's hesitation, with her own unsteady hand, she lifted his face up towards her.

She had meant to console him, to tell him that it didn't matter, that it wasn't his fault. But upon meeting his gaze which was filled with such pain that it was beyond description, she knew that words would be meaningless to him.

She hadn't meant to do it, it wasn't like she wanted to do it. But she knew there and then that it was the best she could do for him.

So before he could do anything so much as blink, she pulled him towards her and kissed him.

At first, he visibly stiffened, and Hermione felt sudden guilt and regret, wondering if she had done the wrong thing. She had meant to do it as a kind gesture, hardly a passionate kiss from a lover, but as she felt an odd tingling sensation on her lips and how surprisingly soft his were, she quickly realised that _this,_ whatever this was, could not possibly be innocent. She had felt, somehow, that she could make him understand better by showing him, rather than telling him. You're not alone. Don't ignore me. It's torture for me too.

As she pulled back abruptly, Draco simply stared. He had not expected that. He hadn't expected her to feel so soft. To look so beautiful among the vine flowers. He had not expected her to….

Showing no signs of a reaction, Hermione leans forwards to Draco again, and this time pushed herself closer towards him, doing the same as before. She slowly realised that she wanted something from him. No, maybe, just simply…. Him?

As she felt him physically relax, she suddenly realised that he was pulling her towards him, his hands at first on her shoulders but then soon roaming across her jawline and neck, caressing her hair, caressing _her_. She hadn't realised that he could be so gentle. She felt it as he gave in, the kiss now taking over as he let out a uncontrollable moan…

Then suddenly, a door opened from afar and then slammed shut, causing them to part abruptly, their breathing haggard. There was a moment where they simply stared at each other in astonishment, incapable of speech. Then just as quickly, Hermione suddenly felt trapped, as if she wanted to be anywhere but within Malfoy's sight. He let her go abruptly, hardly believing what had just passed. Stepping slightly away, he noticed the look of panic flash across her face.

"I'm- sorry, I'm … so sorry," she stammered, unable to say much else.

"Is that you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione stared into Draco's grey eyes, trying to figure out if his startled expression was one of disgust or….

"Miss Granger?"

Malfoy turned reluctantly away from Hermione to look at the intruder.

It was Mr Ollivander.

END OF PART 1 OF "THE SORTING HAT'S MISTAKE

Author's note: So, that's the end of part one, if you guys want me to write a part 2, which would carry on this ship (obviously) and explore a second mystery type plot line then please review and let me know! To put it bluntly, I only really want to carry on if you guys like it, as it is quite time-consuming, but fun! :)


	38. Chapter 38

_**Part 2 of The Sorting Hat's Mistake**_

Chapter 1

The blue tits and the robins seemed to chirp merrily among the wisteria outside the kitchen window, but Ollivander knew all too well that there was a secret war taking place in his front garden. The birds were in fact fighting over their various territories. Nature, he thought to himself with a sigh of exhaustion, as always still pertains the most powerful form of illusion.

As he turned away from the window, he saw the two young aurors sitting awkwardly by the table, clearly refusing to look at one another. Only moments before they had seemed, as far as he could tell, like two young lovers utterly oblivious to their surroundings. An odd combination in Ollivander's opinion, although now seeing both together in his rather small kitchen, he found that it was not actually odd at all. If that was what they were, however.

"So, this is your house Mr Ollivander?" said Hermione, gazing at him incredulously. She still couldn't understand how they had mistaken Ollivander to be kidnapped and to find him not only alive, but looking quite well.

"Yes, indeed it is Miss Granger, although I usually only come here during my holiday period. It is nice to get away sometimes from the frilly nilly of Diagon Alley. It can get quite tiresome at times."

"Oh, yes of course. I can understand that. However, it has come to the attention of the Ministry that-"

"Were you kidnapped, Mr Ollivander?" asked Draco bluntly, cutting Hermione off, which gave her an unpleasant surprise.

"Well, my boy, clearly I am here, quite alive and well-"

"Did you escape, sir?" asked Draco again in the same blunt fashion, which made Ollivander's expression change.

"I remember when I was held captive at your home boy. You always seemed very frightened I recall," said Ollivander, his voice critical and a little unpleasant. "In fact, I wager you were more frightened than I ever was. But I feel that something has changed within you since then? You seem, different."

Hermione observed Draco wearily throughout this exchange, but Draco's cold, almost disinterested stare did not waver at all. He might as well have been carved out of stone.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. But it is of no concern of yours."

"Hmm," said Ollivander, still gazing at Malfoy with a curious look on his face. "To answer your question, I would have to say this. I was staged. I only appeared to be kidnapped. In other words, what you saw was an illusion. Planned out very well and over a long period of time, but it was an illusion nevertheless."

Both Hermione and Draco frowned and gave sideway looks at each other.

"Er, umm, why did you do this?" asked Hermione, her previous authoritative tone melted away. "Why would you go through all of that trouble, simply for a vacation?"

"Oh my dear!" said Ollivander humorously with a chuckle. "I trust both of you not to mention this to the Ministry but it was to help a friend. A very dear, dear friend, who is almost like a son to me."

"And who, may I ask, if that?" asked Draco, eyebrows raised.

"Someone who was wrongly accused of a crime, quite similar in fact to that of Sirius Black's case, although not as serious. He had to come and see me urgently, a matter of life and death he had told me, but I had to make sure that he would not be found. I saw you two coming up my road and panicked, but upon recognising who you were I thought it would be safe and that you might be able to understand. And speak of the devil, here he is!"

Both Draco and Hermione turned around to face what Ollivander was now beaming happily at. Hermione's eyes widened, and she gasped. Draco blinked several times.

Tall, broad shoulders, the build of top Quidditch player with two almost black piercing eyes and thick, wedge-like eyebrows, the man standing intimidatingly by the small kitchen door might as well have been Viktor Krum.

"May I introduce Nikolai Krum, Viktor's Krum younger brother!"


End file.
